Finding it Again
by BloodyTearsOfLife
Summary: Bree has just broken up with her boyfriend of 3 years when he tells her he's been cheating on her. Then she bumps into Dom. Can Dom change his ways to keep her when he falls for her?
1. The Bad News

Hey guys, this is a new story that I'm writing. This is just a start, hopefully you'll like it and stick around for the next chapter. It's like any of my other stories, no team in the first chapter, but I promise that there will be interaction between a team member and the main character next chapter. Just read through it and let me know what you think. Happy Holidays! 

Disclamer: I don't own any of the FATF characters, I only own the ones you don't know. I also don't own the song "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.

* * *

Bree couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. She didn't know why it happened or how it happened, but it did. She didn't know where things were going or how she was going to get there. All she knew was that she couldn't trust anyone and she was on her own. Daman and her were supposed to have a nice romantic dinner: it was their 3 year anniversary. They were half way through dinner when Daman told her he was cheating on her, with her best friend. She stood up in the middle of the restaurant, yelled at him and then threw her wine in his face, and marched out. She was currently packing the last of her stuff up from their apartment. She didn't even turn around when she heard the door opened and continued to stuff the bags with more vigor.

"Bree, I'm sorry." Daman said coming over to her. He laid a hand on her shoulder: wrong move. She turned and punched him squarely across the jaw.

"Don't fucking touch me, you asshole. I can't believe you! You have the balls to come here and tell me you're sorry after I just found out you're cheating one me, with my best friend! And on our anniversary too! So don't tell me you're sorry. You're pathetic and I can't believe that I ever loved you." Bree said turning back and finished packing her stuff.

"Breanne," Daman said using her full name to get her attention, "If you'll let me explain." Daman said rubbing his jaw and warily getting to his feet.

"Let you explain what?" She said as she whipped around. "Explain about how you were screwing my best friend behind my back! I left everything I knew behind to follow you here so that your dreams could come true, I disobeyed my parents because I was in love with you and thought you felt the same. Three fucking years Daman! That's how much of my life you have wasted. You threw it all away. And you want to know the sad thing?" Bree said getting quiet. "I still love you." She said looking him in the eyes as tears streamed down her face. Her hazel eyes were dark with betrayal and sadness.

"I really am sorry." Daman said and Bree let out a scream of frustration.

"Don't say that! You aren't really sorry, you just feel bad and guilty."

"Bree…"

"You disgust me. I gave you everything. Take one last good look because this is the last time you will ever see me or talk to me, you got that?"

"Bree, I broke it off." Daman said grabbing her arms.

"You broke it off? Great, so what am I suppose to do, just forget about all this and take you back?"

"Well I was hoping--."

"You were hoping what? That breaking it off would make this all better? Well I've got news for you: it doesn't. You betrayed me in one of the worst possible ways. You better start calling and asking Trisha back because there is no way in hell that you and me are getting back together." Bree said breaking his hold on her arms and pushing him away. She could feel her skin crawling where he had touched her. She grabbed her stuff and began heading out the door.

"Bree, please don't go. I love you!" Daman said.

"Well, apparently love isn't good enough." Bree said pausing at the door and then left, leaving Daman standing in the middle of the room. She climbed down the stairs and made it to her car before breaking down in tears. After a few minutes she wiped her face and started it up.

She began driving, not knowing where she was going. Where was she going to go? The silence in the car was deafening and she flipped on the radio. "I Hate Everything About You" began to fill the car and she found herself screaming it out.


	2. Deal and Catfight

When she refocused on her surroundings, Bree realized she was near the beach. Parking her car, she got out. She slipped off her shoes, threw them behind her, and began to run. She was panting lightly when she made it to the water's edge. She closed her eyes and stood still taking in deep breaths of the cool, salty ocean air. Her skirt billowed around her legs and her shirt collar fluttered against her neck.

She lost herself in thought of better times and when the icy ocean water nipped at her toes, it brought her back to the present, where she was alone and cold. She found her face damp with tears again when she went to brush her hair out of her face. The pain of betrayal resonated in her chest and it was worse than anything she had felt before. The hurt threatened to consume her and it took everything she had to not let it beat her. She wasn't about to let Daman be the thing that brought her down. She never heard someone approaching and when he spoke, she turned, her arms swinging.

Dom caught her arms with ease and tried to calm her down.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you. Sorry I scared you." He said holding her wrists in a firm, yet gentle hold.

"Let me go." Bree said pulling her wrists free. Her eyes went wide as she took him in and hoped that he stayed true to his word about not hurting her. He was muscularly built and his bald head gleamed slightly in the moon light. His eyes were dark pools and she figured they were a dark brown. His white wife beater hugged his chest tightly and his jeans hung low on his hips.

"Hey, you were the one trying to hit me." Dom said fully looking at Bree's appearance. She was only a couple inches shorter than him with shoulder length brown hair. Her hazel eyes were red rimmed and pain seemed to echo within their depths. She had full, kissable lips and her skin was a creamy bronze color.

"Only because you snuck up on me." She said wrapping her arms protectively around herself.

"I snuck up on you?"

"Yes."

"Look, I just saw you standing out here and wanted to see if you were okay." Dom said.

"Well, I'm fine." Bree snapped back. _Yeah you are, _Dom thought but didn't say it out loud.

"You don't look okay." He said instead.

"Oh so now it's up to you to decide if I'm okay or not? Men! You guys are the worst people I know. First they want to make sure you're okay, then they want to be with you, and when you've given them everything, they screw you over." Bree ranted and Dom looked at her quizzically not sure what she was talking about. He went to put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention and she whipped around on him.

"What's with the touching? No touching." She said. Bree then looked around on the ground for a stick and found one. Picking it up she drew a line in the sand and then looked up at him. "You see this line? Don't cross it. This side is mine and that side is yours. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." Internally Dom wanted to laugh at her childishness but kept a straight face.

"Alright, I'll stay on my side if you tell me what's wrong." He said crossing his arms, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Like I'm going to tell you what's wrong. You're a complete stranger. Why am I still even talking to you? Just leave me alone." She said sitting down in the sand and turning her head away from him hoping he would take a hint.

"You're going to find that I'm not that easy to get rid of." Dom said sitting in the damp, squishy sand.

"That's all your side, go find someone else to bug." Bree said waving her hand over to the left.

"I really don't feel like moving."

"God, what is it today, Kick Bree Day or something?"

"So your name's Bree?" Dom asked. Her scowl gave him his answer. "I'm Dom." He said sticking out his hand.

"And I care why?" Bree said glancing at his hand in dismissal.

"Oh you will care when you find out who I am." Dom said confidently.

"And you are?"

"Dominic Toretto." Dom said expectantly.

"Nope, doesn't ring any bells." Bree said looking away.

"You're saying you've never heard of me?"

"Look buddy, I've never heard of you, don't know you and I don't care to find out, so why don't you get your over pompous ass up, get in your car, leave, and find someone who does." Bree said her eye blazing.

"What is your problem?"

"You are my problem! You and every other guy alive! You're all egotistical, arrogant pigs who thinks of no one but themselves!" She yelled turning towards him.

"You don't even know me!"

"I don't need to know you. I don't want to know you. Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Bree yelled turning away as tears formed in her eyes. She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked lightly back and forth.

"Well, why don't you leave?"

"Because I was here first, and because I have no where to go." She said mumbling the last part so that Dom couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I don't have anywhere to go, okay." She said in a huff.

"Oh. So it was a bad day?"

"Bad doesn't even begin to cover it."

"What happened?" Dom asked curiously.

"Do you know today's my anniversary?" Bree said turning her head sideways on her knees so she could see his face. "Yup, three years we've been together and you want to know what happens? We got out for a nice romantic dinner; I'm hoping he's going to propose because he's been acting funny but no. We get there and half way through dinner he tells me he's been cheating on me, with my best friend."

"Oh." Dom said at loss for words.

"Yeah. Life's a bitch, huh?"

"Yeah." Dom said thinking about his own situation with Letty. They had just broken up for the first time that month. Everything had been going good, then yesterday he came home late from working on a car, and she had accused him of cheating on her. He tried to tell her that he hadn't but she just wasn't listening. He finally got so mad about being accused of something he didn't do, he left and did exactly what Letty accused him of so that she would really have a reason to be pissed. He knew it was wrong but he was frustrated and didn't know what to do. It was times like these when he really wish his Dad were still alive to give him guidance.

"Listen to me? I'm sitting in the middle of the beach pouring my heart out to some stranger who probably doesn't even care. I'm out of here." Bree said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Dom said getting up and trailing after her.

"The best idea to me right now is to get drunk, so I'm going to go buy some liquor, rent a hotel room and drown myself in a bottle." She said never looking back.

"And that's going to make everything better?"

"Never said it was. It's just going to dull the pain and make me forget for a little bit." She said.

"And you're just going to rent a hotel room?" He asked catching up to her.

"Yup, it's not like I've got anywhere else to go."

"How's that? You must have some friends or something."

"No, I had one friend. She's the one my boyfriend cheated on me with. I've only been here a few months. I don't know anyone else well enough to know where they live or ask to stay with." She said as she came up to her Subaru Impreza. Dom glanced over to his car that was parked a few feet away.

"I'll make you a deal." He said.

"A deal?" She said looking on the ground to find her shoes.

"What are you doing?" He asked when she got down on her hands and knees.

"What does it look like? I'm looking for my shoes." She said as she crawled around; finally she found them and got back up. "So you were saying?" She asked as she sat on her hood and hitched up her skirt to put on her shoes. Dom was momentarily distracted by the view but caught himself before she could notice.

"I have an extra room and plenty of beer. Why don't you just stay with me for now until you can find a place of your own."

"Stay with you? Do you think I'm crazy?" She asked, slipping on her other shoe and lowering her skirt.

"It's not just me. There's my sister Mia, Brian, Vince, Jesse, Leon, and Letty."

"Sounds like a full house. You want me to say in a house with 2 girls and 5 guys?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I won't charge you much for a room. It'll be less than a hotel, I can promise you that." Dom said.

Bree sat and thought about it. She had to admit the deal sounded appealing. She wouldn't be able to afford a hotel room until she could find a place; other people were living there so it wasn't like anything could happen. From her perspective at the moment, the deal was looking good, very good. Being homeless, with only your clothes and a car could make you desperate.

Dom watched as she thought, her eyes looking at him but seemed to be seeing through him. He took the opportunity to look at her. Her now high heel clad legs disappeared into her skirt that was hanging low as she sat so he could see a few inches of her toned stomach.

"Okay, but only till I can find my own place. But this doesn't make you own me or my life." She said getting Dom's attention.

"Okay." He said with a nod. "Just follow me." He said jogging to his car and started it up. He reversed and waited for her to pull up behind him. Bree pulled up behind him and hoped she was making a good choice as she began to follow him.

Bree parked on the street as Dom pulled up to a white house. It was about 2 or 3 miles from where she lived with Daman, so she was pretty familiar with the area. She got out of her car, locking it behind her and waited as Dom locked his car and came over to her.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." He said turning towards the house.

"Wait, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? Asking me to stay and everything." She said gesturing at the house. Dom was quiet for a moment as he thought of what to say. No one usually asked him why and just took what he said.

"Because…" He faltered not knowing exactly how to word what he wanted to say, "Because I know what it's like to struggle and wish that someone was there to help." He said honestly.

"Thank you." Bree said quietly.

"Come on, I think everyone is still up." He said walking up the stairs. She followed him into the house. Several faces looked over as they walked in and one girl's looked positively pissed.

"Yo Dom! What's up? You come home and bring this scank!" The girl who was looking mad said getting up in his face.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a scank." Bree said.

"Shut up hoe, no one wants to hear what you have to say."

"Letty." Dom said in a stoic voice but she ignored him.

"What, you think you're better than everyone 'cuz you got to lay Dom?" She said getting in Bree's face.

"I think someone needs to shut up and get their facts straight." Bree said without blinking an eye.

"That's it!" Letty said and swung her fist. Bree easily dodged it and swung back, popping Letty a good one in the eye. After all the crap with Daman, it felt good to hit something. Letty stood stunned for a second, not use to someone getting one in. A rage overcame her and she started swinging violently. Bree was able to deflect or dodge most of them and get in a couple good hits herself.

"Damn it Dom, do something!" Bree heard a female voice say. A pair of muscular arms grabbed her and another pair grabbed Letty, separating them.

"Let me go V! I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Letty said struggling against him.

"Letty, stop it now!" Dom said. He let go of Bree and took Letty from Vince. "Me and you are going to have a little talk." He said taking her by the arm to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" a girl asked coming up to her. Her long brown hair framed her face and her brown eyes were regarding her warmly.

"I'm okay." Bree said.

"I'm Mia." She said.

"Bree."

"Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up." Mia said leading her to the bathroom. She pulled a first aid kit and cleaned the one cut she had on her eyebrow. Mia put a butterfly bandage on it. "Okay, you're done." She said.

"Thanks." Bree said gingerly touching her eyebrow and then grimacing at the blood on her hands.

"So you're staying with us?" She said.

"Yeah, Dom offered me a room until I can find a place of my own." Bree said washing her bloody knuckles.

"Uh huh, and how long have you known him?" Mia asked.

"A few hours." She said realizing that sounded bad. "I didn't sleep with him." She added as a last thought.

"I know."

"Huh?" Bree asked confused.

"If Dom slept with you, he wouldn't have brought you here." Mia said with a grim smile.

"Oh. So I take it that that girl has a reason to be suspicious." Bree asked quirking the uninjured eyebrow.

"It's complicated but Letty doesn't have a reason to fight you like she did." Mia said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bree said as the last of the adrenaline left her body and she began to feel the little aches and bruises all over.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Mia said grabbing the first aid kit and leading her to the living room. Bree followed after her, hoping that this time it wouldn't end up in a fight.

* * *

So let me know what you thought, good or bad. Thanks! 


	3. Settling In

"Bree, this is Brian, Leon, Jesse and Vince." Mia said. Bree waved hi to everyone. "I'm going to go check on them and see if I can patch Letty up before she leaves." Mia said getting up and disappearing into the kitchen.

"That was some first punch. Where you learn to punch like that sweetheart?" Vince asked.

"I took martial arts in high school and I'm not your sweetheart." She said leaning against the wall and surveying the group. Vince looked like he was about to say something before Bree cut him off. "Sorry, I've had a long, bad day." She said realizing how bitchy she sounded. She slid down the wall and rested her head on her bent knees.

"That bad, huh?" Leon said.

"Yeah." She said raising her head to look at him and then put her head back down. She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes but she was determined not to cry. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and felt their inquiring looks. Silence filled the room and was broken by a door slamming and car screeching off.

"Now the question is whether that was Dom or Letty." Leon stated and they all began to watch the kitchen door. Finally, Mia came out, Dom following behind her and went straight to Bree, crouching beside her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. I had no right to start crap." Bree said looking up.

"No, it's not your fault. You were just defending yourself. Letty should know better. Did you meet everyone already?" He asked running a hand over his baldhead.

"Yeah, Mia gave us a quick introduction."

"Alright, let's go get your stuff." He said standing up and helping Bree up.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea now." Bree said wrapping her arms around her again as if trying to keep warm.

"Why?" Dom asked with a frown.

"I don't want to cause trouble and me and Letty already seem to have a rocky start. I don't want to make trouble." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Look, with Letty, there's always some kind of trouble, whether it's me or someone else. She's just going to have to behave herself." Dom said, tired of Letty's childish behavior.

"Okay, but if this happen again, I'm out of here." She said checking her bandage on her eyebrow.

"Alright. Is that your only cut?"

"Yeah, my knuckles are slightly raw and I'll have a couples bruises tomorrow if they haven't already started to show." Bree running her hand over the bandage.

"Man, Letty had a black eyes, a cut lip."

"If I had really wanted to hurt her, she would have ended up worse than that." Bree said as they started to walk out to her car.

"And why's that? I still don't get how you got Letty like that." Dom said standing by her car.

"That's right you missed me telling Vince. I took martial arts in high school." She said popping open the trunk.

"Really. Why would you need to learn how to fight?" He asked grabbing a couple bags.

"To defend myself." She said grabbing the last bags and closing the trunk.

"To defend yourself?"

"It's a long, personal story." She said as she followed him into the house and upstairs. Dom understood that the topic was not something shared with everyone and he was really hoping to find out why. Guess Jesse would be busy later, Dom thought. He opened Mia's old room and flicked on the light.

"This is the room." He said walking in and putting the bags on the floor. Bree surveyed the room; it was plain white with a bed, a dresser, and a desk. She could see a closet in the far right corner and a mirror placed next to it.

"It's nice." Bree said with a smile and set her bags down.

"Well, it's better than nothing."

"I know and I am truly grateful. Thank you." Bree said sincerely.

"Um, bathroom's right next to you, Vince's room is the door on the left when you come out. My room is straight across from yours and Letty's room is next to mine. Mia and Brian live upstairs and Leon and Jesse share the basement." Dom said leaning against the doorframe.

"I guess your right." Bree said sitting on the bed.

"About what?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds." She said with an amused smile.

"Oh. Well, I'll let you get settled, come down to the kitchen if you still want those beers." Dom said leaving the room.

Bree fell back on the bed and thought about how screwed up her life had become in the last couple hours: found out her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend, become homeless, have a stranger take her in and get into a fight with his girlfriend. Man, life sucked. Bree thought about putting her stuff away but didn't really feel like it. She left the room and headed down to the kitchen. Mia and Dom were talking in hushed whispers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just leave." She said backing out of the room.

"It's okay Bree, we're done, right Mia?" Dom said looking Mia in the eyes.

"Whatever." Mia said and turned to Bree. "How's the eyebrow?"

"It's okay. I've had worse before. Believe me, this is nothing." Bree said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Mia smiled at her and left the kitchen.

"So I'm guess you want that beer." Dom said.

"Yeah." Bree said with a sigh. Dom grabbed a couple Coronas from the fridge and sat them on the table along with a bottle opener. "You got a lime?" Bree asked as she opened one and grabbed the salt from the table.

"I think so." Dom said as he opened the fridge again. He grabbed a lime, cut a couple of wedges, and placed them on the table.

"Thanks." Bree said squeezing the lime into her beer, then added salt, and watched as it fizzed. Dom sat back down and grabbed a beer for himself. They drank in a comfortable silence until Bree broke it.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Dom said taking a swig of beer.

"You know my sob story, so what's up with you and Letty?" Bree asked leaning back in her chair. Dom gave a big sigh and slouched down in his chair. Dom looked at Bree and saw her studying him. He didn't know her that well but he got a feeling that she wasn't one to talk about people or judge them.

"It's long and complicated." He said and Bree nodded, thinking he wasn't going to say anymore but proved her wrong when he started to talk again. "We've been together for a quiet a while. Two years ago, I cheated on her with a business partner's sister. Letty found out and since then hasn't trusted me." Dom said and took a pause. He didn't know why he was telling her all of this but couldn't stop himself. It felt nice to talk to someone who wasn't really involved. "After that, I hadn't cheated on her, yeah I talked to girls but I didn't sleep with any of them. Every couple of months she would accuse me of cheating and sometimes I got so frustrated to the point where I left and cheated on her just so she would have a reason to be mad. I knew it was wrong but I don't know. That's why I was out there."

"You mean on the beach?"

"Yeah, I went to go think, try to figure out what to do." Dom said as he swirled his beer around.

"Dom, if she doesn't trust you then why are you with her?"

"Because I love her; we've been together a long time."

"Are you sure you're still in love with her and not just staying with her because it's familiar?" Bree asked finishing her beer and grabbing another. Dom glared at her, mad that she was questioning him but she didn't cower under his gaze.

"So you think that I'm just with Letty because she's familiar?" He asked calmly but Bree could see he was mad from the bulging vein in his neck.

"I didn't say that. I just mean that it's possible. I started dating a guy in high school that I had been friends with all my life. I knew I didn't love him like I should but I stayed with him because I felt safe; he was familiar to me and that made it safe. It wasn't till I met Daman that I realized what was missing and how the relationship was not doing either one of us any good. The breakup was still hard but it was the right thing to do. I couldn't keep using him. With Daman, love wasn't always about being safe; it was also about taking risk and enjoying every moment of it. I don't know, it's kind of hard to explain." Bree said and guzzled down half the contents of the bottle.

"And if I am with Letty because it's familiar?" Dom asked quietly.

"You know, maybe take a break and figure out everything. You need to think about how you really feel towards her. A life with someone should be liberating and not full of doubt. No relationship is going to work if you don't trust each other," Bree paused taking a deep breath. "Maybe that's my problem, I trust too easily." She said looking at the bottle in her hand. Dom looked at her but didn't know what to say to her. "Well enough of the doom and gloom. It's depressing." Bree said looking up and gave him a sad smile.

"Well, I going to go to bed, I have to work tomorrow." Dom said finishing his beer.

"Okay, night."

"Night." Dom said as he left the kitchen. Bree wasn't alone for more than a few seconds before Mia came in and threw her arms around her. Bree was startled and didn't know what to do.

"Thank you." Mia said when she pulled back.

"For what?" Bree asked confused.

"I've been trying to talk to Dom forever about him and Letty. He never listens but you somehow got him to listen. I've been trying to give him the same advice for a while, and you'd think that he would listen if it was coming from his sister but no, it doesn't." Mia said rolling her eyes.

"I'm surprise that he didn't get more mad when I suggested that he was only with Letty because she was familiar." Bree said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, me too." Mia said sitting down. The two girls talked for a while about everything and it was about two hours later when Mia asked the tough question. "So what happened that you don't have anywhere to go?" Bree looked at her for a while and figured that it would be okay to tell Mia.

"I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with my best friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mia said sympathetically.

"It's okay. There's nothing I can do about it." Bree said.

"How long were you guys together?"

"Three years."

"Wow." Mia said wide eyed.

"Yeah, and it's all gone down the drain." Bree said sadly.

"Was it the first time he cheated?"

"Actually, it was the second. When I caught him the first time we still lived in Oregon. Then we moved out here a couple months ago and I gave him a second chance. I told him that if I caught him cheating it was over and I would just take my stuff and go. It just pisses me off because I left everything for him and I don't really know anyone here."

"You gave him a second chance, why?"

"Because I loved him and I didn't want the whole relationship to be wasted. That and I believe in giving almost everyone a second chance."

"So how are you?" Mia asked studying her eyebrow.

"I'm okay, I think I am going to go to sleep though." Bree said and swallowed the last of the beer.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." Mia said as she started to clean the kitchen.

"I will. Thanks." Bree said and left the kitchen. She walked past the living room and saw that the three guys were still up watching a movie. She quietly walked past them and went upstairs. She quickly used the bathroom and then headed into the room. She shed her clothes and put on a pair of black shorts and a white tank. She turned off the lights and slid in between the sheets. The pale moonlight flooded the room. She lay staring out the window and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later she woke up and started to panic: this wasn't her room. She threw out her hand across the bed to find Daman and when she turned up empty handed she remembered the events of the night. Sadness washed over her and she began to cry. Curling up into a little ball, she cried her heart out. Sobs racked her body and shook her. She clutched the pillow as if she were hanging on for dear life.

Dom had got up to go to the bathroom and stood still in the hallway as he heard a strange sound. It took him a second to realize it was coming from Mia's old room. He walked to the door and listened. He could hear Bree muffled crying. He slowly opened the door and looked in. She was curled in the middle of the bed, her back facing him. He could see her huddled form shake with each sob. He entered the room and slowly closed the door. Dom walked over to the bed and sat down. Bree turned towards him when she felt him sat down on the bed.

"Sorry if I woke you. I didn't mean to." She said in a small voice.

"You didn't wake me." He said brushing back the stray strand of hair that fell across her face. Her hair was silky between his fingers and he longed to run his hands through it.

"Oh." She said wiping her face with the back of her hand. Slowly Dom lay down and hugged Bree to him. She took comfort within his arms. Dom looked down to see her starting to drift off and promised to leave the room when she fell asleep but when her steady, even breathing began to glide across his bare chest, he fell asleep.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked and don't forget to review. Just a little note that I have highschool and college starting up this week so updates might be once a week again. But I hope you stick around and keep reading. 


	4. Helping Out and Venting Some Anger

Bree woke up the next morning to find Dom still in her bed. She slowly slid out of his grasp and grabbed some clothes. She took a quick shower and then headed downstairs. She found everything to make coffee sitting on the counter and made some. She took one of the washed coffee cups from the drying rack and poured herself a cup, adding some sugar and milk. She sat down at the table and sipped at the cup. She was half way done with it when the back door opened and Letty came through it. Letty took one look at her and clenched her fist. She started to turn around to leave.

"Wait, can we talk?" Bree said.

"I don't feel much like talking." Letty said, her voice low and deadly. Her eye and lip were still slightly swollen.

"Fine, then you can listen. I don't know all the details between you and Dom but I can tell you that nothing happened between me and him." Bree started and then began to tell Letty her whole story. By the time she was done Letty was sitting at the table and looked a lot less hostile.

"So Dom just found you crying on the beach and offered you a room?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, nothing more than that. I also want to say sorry about last night."

"Hey, that's also part my fault. You were right, I should have known everything before I started shit. So I'm sorry too." Letty said through gritted teeth.

"You don't apologize much do you?" Bree said with a smirk.

"Not really. So your boyfriend cheated on you with your best friend?"

"Yeah." Bree said staring into her coffee cup.

"That's got to be bad."

"Oh yeah. It was. So we're cool now?" Bree asked.

"Yeah." Letty said and then got up just as Dom entered the kitchen. He looked between the two of them.

"No fight?" He asked.

"We settled it." Bree said. Letty just nodded her head and left the kitchen.

"So you guys really didn't fight?" Dom asked as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"No we didn't. Not everything takes fists to work out." She said giving him a look.

"I know." He said as he sat down. "So we should talk." Dom said and Bree's eyes snapped to his face.

"Talk?" She said nervously. She really didn't want to talk about last night.

"About rent and whatnot." He said taking a sip of his coffee and not noticing the relieved look that came to Bree's face.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

* * *

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Mia asked as they were eating breakfast.

"Probably go to the apartment and get the rest of my stuff." Bree said playing with the food on her plate with her fork.

"Want me to come with?" Mia asked.

"Only if you want, but it would be nice to have someone come with me."

"Hey Dom!" Mia called out.

"What?" He asked as he came through the door.

"Is it okay if I open the store a little late? Bree wanted some company when she went to go get the rest of her stuff." Mia asked with a pleading smile.

"Fine." Dom said after a moment and then left.

"He didn't seem too happy about it." Bree said looking at the door that Dom had left through.

"That's just Dom." Mia said with a slight shake of her head.

The girls finished eating and then left the house. Bree parked at the corner and then they walked up the flight of stairs to Daman's apartment. Unlocking the door, they entered the quaint apartment. Bree looked around and something red caught her eye. She walked in further to see a large bouquet of red roses. She hastily grabbed the card and read it. It was from Daman: it said he was sorry and some other junk. The thought that Daman thought it was all going to be fixed with some flowers made her angry and she picked up the vase and threw it at the wall. It shattered upon impact and Mia let out a frightened gasp.

"Sorry." Bree said turning back to Mia and trying to control her breathing.

"It's okay." Mia said looking at the expression on Bree's face; it was a mix of sadness, anger, and confusion.

"Let's just get my stuff packed." Bree said fighting tears. Being in the apartment brought too many memories to mind. Mia helped her pack the last of her possessions and towed them down to her car. It only took her an hour and they arrived back at the house at 9.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Mia asked once they got out of the car.

"No, I'm good." Bree said opening the trunk.

"Well, I'm going to head down to the store." Mia said and then gave Bree directions to get there. "Come down for lunch and we can talk." Mia said before getting in her own car and taking off.

Bree let out a big sigh and started to carry her stuff in. It only took her a few trips to empty out the trunk and then she began to put clothes in the closet and in the dresser. When she looked at her watch again she saw it was noon. Deciding she could really use a break, she grabbed her keys and headed down to the store. She probably could have found it on her own, the big Toretto sign being a big beacon. She parked her car and got out, running a hand through her wind tousled hair. She looked inside the store and Mia waved at her. Bree waved back and then went in, taking a seat at the counter.

"So you get all unpacked?" Mia asked tapping a pencil against her notebook.

"Almost." Bree said looking around. It was a simple store with groceries, nothing fancy.

"So you hungry?" Mia asked putting down her pencil.

"Not really." Bree said resting her head in her palm.

"Oh come on, you have to eat something. I'm going to make you eat." Mia said squinting her eyes at Bree. "How about a chicken sandwich?"

"Actually, that sounds okay." Bree said agreeing. She figured that Mia would keep at it until she agreed to something. Mia turned around and quickly made her a sandwich. Bree had only begun to eat when everyone showed up. Brian said hi to her before leaning over the counter and giving Mia a kiss. Bree felt her whole body stiffen as she sense someone sit next to her. The smell of oil, grease, sweat, and an underlying tone of cologne filled her nostrils and she turned slowly to see Dom sitting next to her. The tension immediately left her body but returned when she saw Letty sitting a couple seats down watching them. Just because Letty and her had talked didn't make her any less weary of Letty.

"Hi." She said catching Dom's eyes that had been looking over her.

"Hey." He said, his voice a deep rumbled and Bree felt a chill spread over her body. "How did it go this morning?" He asked.

"Fine. Had a little outburst that scared Mia but that was it." Bree said looking back down at her half eaten sandwich.

"You okay?" Dom asked with a frown.

"Yeah, just Daman left me some flowers thinking it would solve everything and it just pissed me off." Bree said shaking her head.

"Oh." Dom said, not sure what else to say.

"So I'm guessing you were hard at work this morning." Bree said with a smirk, looking down at his grease spotted clothes.

"Yeah, some rich punk wants his car done by 5." Dom said with a disgruntled expression.

"Well, I can't help you, I know nothing about cars." Bree said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I could use some help with some other stuff." Dom said as Mia passed him a bottle of water and he nodded his thanks to her.

"What stuff?" Bree asked and felt her throat dry as she watched him take a drink. She then remembered that Letty was watching them and snapped her head down to look at her plate. She was glad she had left her hair down and it fanned forward so it covered the faint flush that had appeared on her cheeks. She took a deep breath and waited for Dom to talk.

"There's just some paperwork and files that need to get all straightened out." He said taking no notice the way she kept her face hidden. Bree was silently cursing herself for her reaction towards Dom and when she felt ready she turned to look up at him.

"I could do it. Not like I have anything to do today anyways." She said with a smile.

"That would be great. You can come back with us to the garage and then I could show you what to do. We could whatever I would have paid you off the rent." Dom said scratching his chin.

"Cool." Bree said turning back to her sandwich and taking a bite. She just hoped she could keep herself in check; she really didn't want to end up in another fight with Letty.

Everyone ate lunch and Bree followed Dom to the garage. It was hot and Bree found herself sweating within a few minutes. Dom showed her the office and everything that needed to be done. He wished her good luck before leaving the office to work on a car. Bree cracked her neck and then took off her shirt, leaving her in the tight, white camisole she wore underneath. She took the hair band from her wrist and swept her hair up into a ponytail. She found an old radio on the desk and flipped it on. Taking a deep breath, she started sorting through the thick piles of paper.

* * *

Dom had just finished the punk's car and he had just finished giving the kid the keys and watched as he peeled out of the parking lot. Dom shook his head at the kid's arrogance and then the only other car in the parking lot besides his caught his eye. It was Bree's car. Everyone had gone home already and he had stayed behind to finish the punk's car. He figured she had left with everyone else and scolded himself for not checking on her. He started to walk to the office when the sound of music caught his attention. They normally played music when they were working and now that it was quiet he could easily hear the music coming from the office.

He quietly opened the office door a bit and looked in. Bree was standing in the middle of the room dancing. Her eyes were closed, her hips swayed to the beat of the music with such finesse that he couldn't imagine a reason why her boyfriend had cheated on her. Her hands were entangled in her hair and Dom licked his lips at the image she presented. He could hear her singing softly, her voice barely reaching him. He knew they needed to get home; it was getting late and Mia would have a fit if they didn't get there soon. He watched her for a moment longer before rapping on the door with his knuckles. He saw a startled look appear on her face and her arms automatically snapped to her sides. He internally chuckled at the pink tinge that colored her cheeks.

"Dom, hey." Bree said her voice coming out calm but he could hear the nervousness behind it.

"Everyone is gone and I just finished up. I thought you already left so when I saw your car I came to get you. We should get going." Dom said letting her off the hook, for the moment.

"Oh, okay." Bree said grabbing her shirt and buttoning it up. She followed him out and they drove up to his house.

Mia gave them a good talking to about how late they were and they apologized. Letty kept giving them funny looks, which pissed Bree off because she thought they had talked everything out. Agitation filled her and by the time she was helping Mia clean up dinner her movement were jerky.

"You wouldn't happen to have a punching bag, would you?" Bree asked as she dried off a plate.

"You know, that funny you should ask, we actually do. That shed back there has a bag and some weights." Mia said pointing out to the smaller shed of the two that were in the back yard. "Dom got into the habit of lifting weights after…" Mia trailed off, realizing that Bree didn't know anything about Dom going to Lompoc.

"After?" Bree said trying to get Mia to continue.

"After he hit puberty." Mia said with a laugh, trying to cover up her lie. She was never too good at lying.

"Oh, so you don't think he'll mind if I use it?"

"No, I doubt it." Mia said as she started to wash dishes again.

"Well, I'm going to go work off some extra energy then." Bree said drying the last dish.

"You sure, we're going to watch a movie." Mia said starting to make some popcorn.

"No, I'm good, but thanks." Bree said before heading upstairs. She changed into a pair of shorts and a sports bra, throwing a shirt over it for modesty. Grabbing her bag, with the rest of her work out stuff, she went downstairs and out to the shed. She found it unlocked and put her bag down. Taking out the portable CD player she kept in it, she put on one of her mix CDs in and started to stretch. Taking off her shirt and wrapping up her hands, she turned towards the punching bag. Everything from the last couple days surfaced and she gave it all to the punching bag. She didn't know when the tear started to fall but when she ran out of anger and energy, she collapsed into a heap on the floor and continued to cry quietly. The music masked most of her sobs and she was thankful for that. The last thing she needed was for someone to find her crying again. But unfortunately luck wasn't with her and the shed door opened. Bree quickly wiped her eyes and stood up. She turned towards the person to see it was the scruffy guy: Vince.

"Didn't know you were out here." He said closing the door.

"Yeah, Mia told me there was a punching bag out here." Bree said as she felt his eyes roam over her body. She felt faintly self-conscious but didn't let it show. "So what are you doing out here?" She asked putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Couldn't stand the two lovebirds any longer." Vince said making a disgusted face.

"Mia and Brian?" Bree asked as Vince hit the punching bag, making it swing and took that as a yes. "You want me to hold for you?"

"Sure." Vince said as he took off his wife beaters. Bree scanned over his form. He was muscular and had a nice body but she wasn't attracted to him. Maybe it was the scruffy look. She didn't know but she didn't put too much thought into it, just glad that she was able to be around him without the attraction thing making it complicated. Grabbing a hold of the punching bag, she nodded at Vince and he began to hit it. They made small talk but mostly kept quiet. After a few minutes, Vince took one final punch and then stepped back.

"Feeling better?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." He said sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall. Bree sat down next to him and stared at her hands.

"So why is it that you're living with us?" He asked as he regained his breath.

"I have no where else to go." She said truthfully.

"Why's that?" Vince asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've only been here a few months, don't know anyone to well." Bree said as she began to unwrap her hands.

"Not even a boyfriend?" Vince asked and watched as a pain expression fluttered over her face.

"He was the reason I'm here. Then I found out he was cheating on me, hence the whole me leaving with my crap and having no place to go." She said folding up the bandages and tossing them into her bag.

"That's shit." He said bluntly.

"Yeah." She said staring at her hands. The knuckles were slightly raw and were a bright red color.

"Let's go inside, I think we can still catch the last of the movie." Vince said getting up.

"Alright." She said grabbing his offered hand. She put on her shirt and followed Vince inside. She had a feeling they were going to be good friends.

* * *

The movie ended and they all headed upstairs. Bree quickly used the bathroom and bumped into Dom on her way out.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay." Dom said moving aside so she could pass.

"Night." Bree said starting towards her room.

"Night, by the way, nice show at the garage." Dom said with a wink before closing the bathroom door. Bree felt her face flame and cringed. She quickly ran to her room and got into bed, trying to stop that little ball of hope that Dom might like her that began to form in her chest.

* * *

Hey guys, I'll admit that I only skimmed over this so sorry for any big mistakes, I just wanted to get it out to you guys today. Hope you liked and don't forget to review! 


	5. Arguments and the Aftermath

Bree had barely fallen asleep when the shouting coming from across the hall woke her. It took a second for her groggy mind to realize it was Dom and Letty. She listened to them arguing for a few moments before she decided to get up and intervene. She knew she had to squash whatever emotions she thought she had for Dom. She had to do the right thing and help straighten it out. It really bugged her when anyone she was around was fighting. She had always been that way, ever since she was little; her parents would end up arguing and it would drive her crazy.

She didn't know exactly was she was going to do but she was going to do something. Figuring she was okay in her oversized shirt and shorts, she left her room and padded quietly to Dom's, the yelling growing louder as she got closer. She didn't know whether she should knock or just walk in. Guessing that they wouldn't let her in if she knocked, she tapped on the door and quickly opened it. She found a fully clothed Letty standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. Dom was standing to the side of her with only his pants on.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Letty yelled before Bree had a chance to say anything. "Come in here to rub it in my face?" She asked with a sneer.

"Letty, I thought we had already talked this over. I came in here because you're screaming that Dom's cheating on you with me when we both know that's bullshit. You and I had a talk just this morning. Why the hell do you still think I'm sleeping with Dom?" Bree asked, her anger making her voice sharp.

"Excuse me, I don't know you so let me _not_ apologize for not believing you." Letty said, attitude coloring her words.

"So you're telling me that you were pretending this morning?" Bree asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, but-" Letty started to argue but Bree cut her off.

"There are no buts Letty. I explained to you everything. How _my_ boyfriend cheated on me with _my_ best friend. It's not something you just get over and forget about in a day. You really think that after the crap that I'm going through, I would turn around and start sleeping with someone else's boyfriend? Do you really think that I would do that when I know how it feel to be betrayed?" Bree said, her voice was calm but you could hear and feel the rage behind it. Dom stood silently and watched as Letty's hard expression softened.

"I didn't…I mean… I didn't think about it like that. I…" Letty watched as the tears that had accumulated in Bree's started to waver.

"I know that I might not be the best person and I know I make mistakes, but _that_ will be something I would never do." Bree said before turning and leaving. They heard her door close with a soft click.

Letty turned to look at Dom. His expression was unreadable as always but it seemed more distant than usual.

"Dom…" Letty started but stopped when Dom shook his head.

"It's my turn. I think we should take a break." He said after a pause, his conversation with Bree echoing in his mind.

"What?" Letty asked, shock written on her face.

"I think we should break up, for a while." Dom said again, more to convince himself of it than out of need of repeating it to Letty.

"I can't believe…why?" She asked as suspicion filled her eyes and Dom resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Because…" He stopped, trying to grasp the words he wanted to say. This was the first time he was the one to say they need a break; usually it was Letty who did this. "Because I need to figure some things out."

"You need to figure some things out?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He said, knowing it probably sounded as corny as he though; but it was true, there were some things he needed to figure out. He needed to know how he truly felt about Letty and what this thing with Bree might be. She was a lot different than Letty and he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. She brought out his instinct in him to just gather her in his arms and protect her from everything and he liked that feeling. With Letty he didn't have to be that was because she tough and didn't want anyone's help. He was always confused with Letty, when he felt like protecting her, she didn't want it and when he didn't help her, she complained about it.

"So that's it, we are just breaking up because you need to 'figure things out'?" Letty asked with a glare.

"That and how are we suppose to be together when you don't trust me." Dom said, sadness evident in his eyes and voice.

"I wonder why?" Letty snapped back cynically, her voice full of scorn.

Dom took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to do this. Opening them again, he took another deep breath before saying, "And, I think that you owe Bree an apology."

Letty's eyes might have fallen out of their socket if they could have gone any wider. She couldn't believe him. She really wanted to hit him. She knew he was right and that just pissed her off even more. Letty out a frustrated growl, she began to pick up the few items she had in his room. For as long as they had been together, she didn't know why she had never moved her stuff into his room but was grateful for it at the moment.

Dom watched as Letty packed. Once she left his room, he flopped down on the bed with an exhausted sigh. It had taken everything in him not to just grab her and make up with her. He knew it would have been easy. She had just stood there in shock, her brown eyes showing the pain she would never voice. Sure, they could have made up, but then what would have happened the next week, or month: the same crap that had just happened, and he was sick of it.

After pulling off his pants, he climbed underneath the blankets, turning off the lamp. He stared at the ceiling as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. His last thought was hoping that Bree was okay before sleep overcame him.

* * *

Bree woke up the next morning feeling like crap. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her chest still ached from holding and muffling her sobs. She took a quick shower and that made her feel a little bit better. Dressing in an old pair of sweats and a shirt, she went downstairs and sat down on the couch next to Vince, who was the only one up.

"Hey." He said his voice low. His hair was a mess and his disheveled look led her to believe he had just woken up and thrown some clothes on.

"Hey." She said in an equally quiet voice. She stared at the TV but didn't really watch it, the events of the night before replaying in her mind. Vince didn't try to talk to her as if he sensed her need to think. She combed her fingers through the wet hair that lay on her shoulder as she thought. She was still mad at Letty. After their talk yesterday, she thought that they had come to an understanding but last night proved that wrong. She didn't know what was up with Dom since he hadn't said one word last night. Her mind chose then to remember what Dom had said to her before going into the bathroom and her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of Dom watching her dance.

Vince sensed her need for a distraction and started to talk.

"So you get any sleep last night?"

"Some. How 'bout you?" She asked looking over at him.

"Same here." He said turning his blue eyes towards her.

"You hungry?" She asked trying to figure out something to keep her occupied.

"Yeah, why you willing to make something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure." She said getting up and heading to the kitchen. Making breakfast kept her busy for a while and she had just set everything on the table when Vince, Leon, Jesse, Brian and Dom came flooding into the kitchen.

"Sure smells good." Leon said grabbing a plate and sitting down. They all piled food on their plate and sat down, all thanking Bree through a mouth full of food. Bree grabbed a plate, served herself a small portion, and sat down at the end of the table. Mia came in a little bit afterwards, thanking her for making breakfast. They all started eating again when Letty came in. Vince noticed the angry look that came to Bree's face and everything clicked into place. He had heard a third voice last night and thought I had been Mia but it was Bree's. He then knew that Letty had been accusing Dom of sleeping with Bree.

Everyone must have felt the tension that formed when Letty entered the room and the talking ceased. Dom looked strained and Bree just looked pissed. Mia, being very observant, also noticed the change in Bree and Dom and figured out what was going on. Letty couldn't really care what was going on and grabbed a plate of food and sat down.

"Mmm, this is good Mia." Letty said trying to get everyone to talk.

"Thanks but Bree made it." Mia said quietly. The food in Letty mouth refused to taste bad, but she still pushed the plate away, and put a sour expression on her face. Bree looked at Letty, anger at her pushing at the surface. She abruptly stood up and banged out the back door and to the shed before anyone could say anything.

A pleased look came over Letty face and everyone stared at her. Dom made a move to get up but Vince shook his head at him before getting up himself and heading out after Bree. Dom understood that if he went after Bree it could just make it worse and sat back down. Mia gave his hand a squeeze underneath the table and gave him a comforting smile. Dom gave her a grim smile before everyone started eating in silence. Letty was pissed at the face that no one was glad she had managed to get rid of Bree and was even more pissed that Vince went after her.

* * *

Vince saw the shed door bang shut and entered. It was dim but he could see Bree giving the punching bag her all, her grunts of effort echoing in the room. Her actions sped up and Vince edged slowly towards her. As he got closer, her realized her grunts were a mix of force and words.

"Stupid (punch) Letty (punch)." She said giving the bag a final punch, making the bag's hook groan under its strain from swinging.

"Easy there tiger." Vince said. Bree turned her eyes towards him, raw with anger. Vince held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I just came to see if you're okay." Bree let out a breath, knowing that there wasn't a reason to get upset with Vince. The only person to be mad at was still inside the house.

"I know." She said, her chest heaving from exertion.

"You okay?" He asked cautiously.

"I have to be." She said emotionless.

* * *

"Did you really have to do that?" Leon asked setting his fork down. Vince had told them all what was up with Bree and they all shared sympathy for her. Bree was trying to help by making breakfast and Letty had been nothing but rude. It was true that they didn't know Bree well but she hadn't been anything but nice while she had been at the house.

"You're mad?" Letty asked.

"I think everyone here is somewhat mad. What the heck did she do to you to deserve that?" Leon asked.

"How about being a complete bitch?" Letty said with a sneer.

"I don't think anyone is being a bitch here but you Letty." Leon said standing up. Letty copied him and stood up too, knocking her chair down.

"How about you say that to my face?" She asked aggressively.

"I just did." Leon ground out.

"Whoa, you two need to calm down and sit down." Mia said getting up. Leon sat down, everyone shocked at the aggressiveness he had just shown, it was unusual for him to get like that. Mia came around and tried to get Letty to sit. Letty pushed her back and managed to knock her against the counter, and Mia banged her head against the ledge. Brian automatically went to Mia and Dom stood up. Letty stood in horror at the knocked out Mia.

"Get the hell out of my house." Dom said through gritted teeth. Letty could feel the tears pulling at her and looked up at Dom in fear. She saw his anything but calm look and took off out the door. The door opened again and Dom, thinking it was Letty, turned back to it ready to yell. He calmed down when he saw it was Vince with a reluctant Bree behind him. Bree took one look at Mia and came running forward.

"Oh my god." Bree said kneeling down next to Mia's limp body. Brian already had an icepack on her head and was trying to wake her.

"Mia, Mia, come on baby, wake up." He said shaking her lightly. Mia's eyes slowly fluttered open and she groaned.

"Ow, my head." She said grimacing from the pain.

"Mia, look at me." Brian said. Mia opened her eyes and focused on his face. Her eyes weren't dilated so he knew she didn't have a concussion. He checked her out though and was satisfied that she was okay.

"I'm okay, let me get up." She said trying to get up. Dizziness came over her, making her sway and Brian caught her.

"You sure she's okay?" Dom asked eyeing Mia warily.

"Yeah. I'm going to move her to the couch." Brian said as he cradled an arm around her back and her knees. Dom held open the door for them and the trio disappeared into the living room.

Bree sat in a boneless pile on the floor, guilt filling her. The three remaining guys looked down at her and could tell she was feeling bad.

"It's not your fault." Leon said coming over to her.

"How is it not my fault? If I hadn't come here, there wouldn't have been a problem and Letty would have never pushed Mia." Bree said her voice sounding small even to her.

"Hey, it is not your fault." Jesse said sitting down next to her.

"Thanks for saying it but I think it would just be best if I packed my stuff and left." Bree said getting up. The guys voiced their protests but were helpless to stop her, knowing they couldn't exactly keep her here. Bree crept through the hall and up the stairs to her room. She began to pick up her stuff and pack it in the bags she had. She had one bag packed of clothes when Dom stormed in the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm packing my stuff, what does it look like." Bree said continuing to pack.

"Why?"

"Dom, you know why. I can't be here; I just cause trouble, just like I always have. I'm not going to stay around so Mia can get hurt and everyone can get into fights." Bree said exasperated.

"No one is asking you to leave." Dom said his voice sounding almost frantic.

"I know that." She said still stuffing the bag with her stuff.

"Please don't." He said as she started on another bag.

"Why?" She asked as she spun around and looked at him.

"You already have a part of the rent paid. Plus, where would you go?" He said as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know, somewhere. I shouldn't be here and you know that." Bree said with her hands on her hips.

"Who said you shouldn't be here? You're going to let Letty knock you down? If you leave, you let her win." Dom said, his voice strong. Bree just stared at him; he did have a point. She wasn't one to quit and there was no way in hell she was going to let Letty beat her. Bree let out a defeated sigh and rubbed a hand down her face. Dom crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down. "So what's it going to be: are you going to stay or you going to leave?"

* * *

I know, a cliffhanger, please don't hate me too much. I'm just hoping for more reviews. I only got two last time but I still appreciate the two that I got, so thanks Stacey and Ranger Webb!

Oh look, a convenient little review button, maybe you should give it a try, it would make my day! ;-)


	6. I Want You Out

Okay, I realize that this update is kind of short, but I haven't updated it in a while and I wanted to give you guys something to know that I hadn't forgotten or given up on this story. I have to admit I'm having a bit of writer's block with this story, hence the short chapter. I'll try to work on a longer update for next weekend, (keep your fingers crossed), anywho, onto the chapter. (Italics is a recap from the last chapter so you guys weren't lost.)

* * *

_"Who said you shouldn't be here? You're going to let Letty knock you down? If you leave, you let her win." Dom said, his voice strong. Bree just stared at him; he did have a point. She wasn't one to quit and there was no way in hell she was going to let Letty beat her. Bree let out a defeated sigh and rubbed a hand down her face. Dom crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down. "So what's it going to be: are you going to stay or you going to leave?"_

"Ugh, has anyone told you that you're stubborn?" Bree said with a glare. Dom just gave a chuckle and continued to look at her. "Fine, I'll stay, for now," Bree said with a sigh. She dropped the bag she was packing and it fell to the floor with an audible plunk.

"Good," Dom said with a small smile.

"I'm going to go check on Mia," Bree said starting to walk past him. Dom grabbed her arm as she passed him and turned her back to him. "What?" she asked looking up. Dom looked like he wanted to say something and his mouth opened but no words came out.

"Nothing, never mind," he said finally and closed his mouth.

"Okay," Bree said and then looked down at his hand that was still grabbing onto her arm. "You mind letting go?"

"Oh sorry," Dom said and released her arm. He hadn't realized he had still been holding onto her and almost frowned at the loss of contact. Bree gave him a smile before disappearing from the room and leaving Dom with his thoughts.

Mia was sitting up on the couch as Bree entered the room. Brian was sitting next to her, worry written on his face.

"Hey. Came to check up on you," Bree said sitting down on the other side of Mia.

"I'm okay. Just a little bump," Mia said with a half smile.

"I can't believe Letty, that little bi-."

"She didn't mean to," Mia said cutting her off. "It was an accident."

"I don't care, she shouldn't have been pushing you in the first place," Bree said heatedly.

"Bree's right," Dom's calm voice came from the archway and everyone looked up to see him standing with his arms crossed, his eyes showing his concern for Mia. "Letty shouldn't have pushed you, no matter what. She crossed a line this morning."

"Dom, give her a break, the circumstances weren't the best," Mia said trying to defend Letty.

"I don't care. I made myself a promise after what happened that I would never hit anyone like that or let anyone else hit someone in my house," Dom said as his expression darkened.

"I know," Mia said in a small voice remembering when Dom got back from Lompoc how he had promised to never hit someone like that from anger again. Bree sensed there was a history behind what Dom said but knew it wasn't her place to ask and held back the question that threatened to leap out.

"Letty knows that and I can understand that she was mad but it was still wrong."

"So what are you going to do?" Mia asked.

"I don't know," Dom said throwing himself down into a chair. Vince, Leon, and Jesse all came into the living room at that moment.

"Hey, you're still here," Jesse said with a smile.

"Yeah, some thick headed guy convinced me to stay," Bree said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Dom said looking up.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch," Bree said making Dom scowl and everyone laughed.

"So Mi, how you feeling girl?" Leon asked.

"I'm okay," Mia said for like the 100th time that morning.

"I still can't believe that Letty did that," Leon said shaking his head. "What was she so mad at you for?" Leon asked Bree.

"She still thinks that I'm sleeping with Dom," Bree said rolling her eyes.

"Well are-." Leon started to ask but stopped at the death glare that Bree sent his way.

"I swear that if you finish that sentence you'll regret it," Bree said, squinting her eyes.

"New subject please?" Mia said and Bree sent her a grateful smile.

"You want to go find her?" Vince asked Dom.

"No. I can't face her right now," Dom said still cradling his head in his hands.

"You want me to go?"

"No. She probably went to her sisters' and you know she doesn't exactly like us over there," Dom said with a sigh. "I'm going to go for a drive, try to figure out what to do," he said getting up. He grabbed his keys and then went over to Mia. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine Dom," Dom nodded okay and then gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving out the front door.

* * *

Bree was still up watching TV when Dom came home that night. It was about midnight when he slipped in and pulled off his jacket.

"You hungry?" Bree asked looking up from her spot on the couch.

"Yeah," he said hanging up his jacket.

"Come on," Bree got up from the couch and Dom followed her into the kitchen. Bree pulled out the plate of food from the oven and set it on the counter. Dom reached for the plate but was stopped as Bree grabbed his hand.

"What did you do?" she asked as she caught his other hand and studied his cut knuckles.

"Nothing," Dom growled before starting to pull his hands free. Bree tightened her grip on them, surprising Dom with her strength but an extra hard tug pulled them free. Bree glared at him before disappearing from the room. Dom breathed a sigh of relief, grabbed a fork, and began to eat when Bree came back in.

"Nuh uh, you're not eating with hands like that, now hold them over the sink," she said as she set the first aid kit next to the sink. Dom looked at her with a 'you going to make me' look. "You want me to go wake Mia because I'm guessing she'd have a bigger fit over this than me."

Dom shook his head at her and then grudgingly put his hands over the sink. "Wash them first," she instructed as she opened the kit and took out the hydrogen peroxide. Dom held his hands over the sink as Bree carefully poured some of the disinfectant over his cuts. They fizzed and bubbled and she cleaned them until it stopped. She grabbed a paper towel, dabbed at his cuts, and re-examined them.

"I think you have a piece of rock in this one," Bree said as she pulled his hand closer to her face and Dom could feel her warm breath against his skin. He watched as she dabbed at his cut.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she tossed the paper towel into the garbage and rummaged though the first aid kit.

"Looking for these," she said holding up a pair of medical tweezers.

"It's okay, it's just a rock," Dom said as she re-gripped his hand and tilted it.

"Yes, and it's a little rock that needs to come out," she said as she concentrated. Dom felt a twinge of pain and watched as Bree pulled back the tweezers.

"You get it?"

"I got it," she said with a smile and threw the rock away. She grabbed both of his hands and looked at his hands.

"Mia okay?"

"Mia is fine," Bree said as she trailed a finger around his cut. "So what was this all about?"

"Just got angry and the closest thing was a wall," Dom said looking down at Bree. Her eyes held concern for him and her finger was still tracing around his cut, making his hand tingle.

"I feel sorry for the wall," she said looking up into his eyes. She gulped and watched as his eyes latched to her throat as the muscles contracted. His eyes flickered back to her face and she noticed how close they were, her hands still holding his. Her sudden awareness of how close he was to her made her skin warm. Dom tilted his head down, his lips ghosting over hers, breathing in each other. He could smell her sweet smelling perfume and he stared down at her. Her gaze was questioning and he slowly moved closer. Their lips barely brushed each other's when the kitchen door flew open.

"I knew it!" Letty said bursting in thought the door. Dom jerked away from Bree and turned toward Letty.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dom asked with narrowed eyes.

"I do live here," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Not any more."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I want you out Letty," Dom replied through gritted teeth.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"I can't believe this bullshit! You're going to throw me out because of her!" Letty said pointing at Bree.

"No! I'm kicking you out because of what you did to Mia."

"Mia…" Letty trailed off with a pained expression.

"She's been through enough for one year, she doesn't need this crap from you," Dom said as he remembered Mia's face as he fled to Mexico till the coast was clear.

"Are you even going to ask how she is?" Bree asked tearing Dom from his thoughts.

"How is she?" Letty directed towards Dom.

"Why don't you ask Bree? She knows how she is," Dom said with a smirk of satisfaction, knowing it would bug Letty to ask Bree. Letty fisted her hands and then dared a peek at Bree.

"How is she?"

"Brian says she's okay but she got a lump the size of Texas and keeps getting dizzy," Bree said coolly.

"I didn't mean to…" Letty started to explain to Dom but stopped when he looked up at her.

"You never mean to Letty, that's always the excuse, now get your stuff and get out."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dom said with an impassive face.

"Do I get to keep my job?" she asked.

"You can keep your job, but you won't be coming back here until Mia can forgive and trust you again and until we all can trust you," he said crossing his arms. Letty gave him a glare before stomping out of the kitchen and up the stairs. They heard her open her door and things being thrown before she came back into the kitchen carrying a bag.

"You know, this could all get fixed if she wasn't here," Letty said with a snide look at Bree.

"She isn't part of the problem Letty."

"Oh I think she is Dom."

"Just take your stuff and go, I tired and hungry and not willing to deal with your crap," he said closing his eyes and rubbing a hand over his head.

"To tired to deal with my crap? How about all the times I had to deal with yours? Huh? Did you tell Ms. Priss here about all the times you cheated on me or how about how you almost got us all killed for money or how you almost beat a guy to death!" Letty screamed before realizing what she had just said and closed her mouth with an audible snap. Dom was breathing hard and his hands were balled into fist. Bree could see the veins standing out on his arms and neck. Dom made a move towards Letty but stopped when Bree gripped his forearm and held him back.

"Get the fuck out of my house now." Dom said in a quiet voice that betrayed the anger he felt. Letty backpedaled door and took off into the night.

Dom took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Bree watched as his breathing slowed and the veins relaxed.

"You okay?" she asked as Dom opened his eyes.

"I'm okay," he replied as Bree let go of his arm and he turned towards her.

"You still hungry?"

"Of course."

"Come on, I'll bandage you hands and then you can eat," Bree said grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the sink.


	7. Lunch Anyone?

The house was quiet Monday morning as everyone prepared for their day. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen as Bree and Mia dished out breakfast. Soon everyone was eating and talking.

"So you work Bree?" Vince asked from his spot next to her.

"Of course, I think I'd die if I had to sit around and do nothing," she said with a laugh.

"So what do you do?" Leon asked.

"I'm an instructor down at Rodrigo's Gym," Bree replied taking a bite of her toast.

"Cool, so do you teach people how to beat each other up?" Jesse asked from his spot across from her and Bree laughed.

"I teach them how to defend themselves."

"You work all day?" Mia asked.

"No, I have 2 classes in the morning and I'm on call in the afternoon incase someone calls in sick or someone's arranged for private lessons; or in some cases, we'll get a patient come down for physical therapy and I'll do that when they ask."

"Oh then maybe you can help me," Vince interjected. "I have physical therapy twice a week and it's a pain in the butt to drive all the way to east LA. Think you could get me as a patient?" Vince asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, I'll put in a call when I get in today. I know which place your talking about. I'd ask for a transfer if I got assigned to that place too," Bree whispered to him. Vince gave her a thankful smile and Bree noticed a strange expression on Dom's face. She caught his gaze, offering him a smile and he gave her a small one in return.

"So what happened to Letty?" Mia asked, daring to say the question everyone had on their mind.

"She won't be living here until she earns your trust back and you feel okay being around her," Dom said.

"Oh," Mia said quietly and stared down at her plate.

"We should get going, we got that BMW to work on," Brian said rolling his eyes. The guys all agreed and were gone within five minutes.

"How you feeling?" Bree asked Mia as they cleaned up the kitchen.

"I'm okay. No more dizziness," she replied with a warm smile.

"Good. Well, I'm going to go get changed for work."

"See ya at lunch?"

"See ya at lunch," Bree confirmed before heading upstairs.

* * *

Letty watched as all the guys filed into the garage. Both Brian and Vince gave her a glare, whereas Dom didn't even look her way. Leon gave her a small smile and Jesse followed suit, always doing what Leon did.

"Yo Jesse, can I talk to you for a second," Letty called out. Jesse gave Leon a look before heading over to Letty.

"Hey, what's up?" he said nervously.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I want you to help me find everything on Bree," she said quietly.

"I don't know Letty," Jesse replied, his nervousness making him really want a cigarette.

"Please? Come on, you know Dom's been a prick to me since she got here and I just want to check her out, nothing big." Letty argued and Jesse gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, come on." Letty followed Jesse back towards the computer and waited as patiently as she could while he got it up and running.

"What's her last name?" Jesse asked looking up at her.

"Delaney," Letty said as she looked out to make sure no one could hear.

"How'd you find out?"

"I snooped through her purse," she said absently. Jesse raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He quickly typed in Bree's name and waited for the stuff to pop up. After a few minutes he'd hacked his way into her records.

"You get anything?" Letty asked while still looking out.

"Nope, she's got nothing. She's clean," Jesse said reading over the computer screen.

"What? No, there's got to be something," she retorted as she came over to him.

"I'm telling you there's nothing," he replied, gesturing towards the screen.

"No, there has to be something," Letty said as she grabbed hold of Jesse.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Leon asked from the doorway. Letty looked down and saw how tightly she was holding onto Jesse and the slight wince of pain in his face. She quickly let him go as if her hand had caught on fire. Jesse gave her a slight glare as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Jess, I'm sorry."

"Save it Let," he said flipping off the computer and marching out.

"Leon, what the hell am I doing?" Letty asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me."

"I don't…"

"If I see you hurtin' Jesse in any way again…" he trailed off, letting the threat hang. He shook his head at her before walking after Jesse.

* * *

Bree had just finished her lunch, when the phone rang in the store.

"Torretto's," Mia said picking it up. "Oh hey Dom…yeah…okay…see ya later," Mia hung up the phone.

"Dom?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty busy at the shop and he was wondering if you could bring lunch down."

"Sure," Bree agreed but the possibility of seeing Letty set her on edge.

"You sure?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, now hurry and make lunch, I bet they're starving," Bree said with a smirk.

* * *

The shop was warm as usual as Bree made her way in carrying a grocery bag and a cooler. Tools were scattered around and she could see a pair of legs sticking out from the car she stood next to and figured out it was Vince.

"You ready for a break yet?" she asked. Vince jerked with surprise and let out a curse as he hit his head.

"Don't do that!" he said wheeling himself out from underneath the car and glared at a laughing Bree.

"Sorry," she said through laughter. "Come on, I brought lunch."

"Good, I'm starving," Vince said getting up. "Lunch!" he yelled out as he walked towards the two workbenches near the wall. Soon everyone had gathered and Bree handed out the food. She impassively handed the food to Letty when she showed up and Letty left, grabbing a Corona out of the cooler.

"You brought Corona?" Leon asked.

"Yeah."

"I could kiss you," Leon said with a grin before grabbing a beer, popping the lid and taking a swig. Bree laughed at the tranquil look he had on his face.

"Thanks for bringing up lunch," Dom said sitting down next to her.

"No problem," Bree replied with a smile.

"So how was work?"

"Not bad. Oh yeah that reminds me, Vince, I got you transferred so we can do you physical therapy at the house now."

"Great, thanks," he said tipping his beer at her.

"So you guys are super busy down here?" she asked turning back to Dom.

"Yeah, somehow Mondays are always busy," he said taking a drink from his beer.

"And here I thought they were suppose to be slow," she replied with a smirk. She began to pick up and frown when she felt something still in the grocery bag. Opening it, she found Jesse's sandwich. "Huh, that's weird."

"What?" Dom asked.

"Jesse didn't come get lunch," she said pulling out the sandwich and showing him.

"That's Jesse for ya. I'll go get him," Leon interposed and got up. The two of them came back and Bree noticed the shadow that fell over Dom's face as they came over.

"Hey, thanks for lunch," Jesse said as Bree handed him the sandwich.

"What happened?" Dom asked before Bree had a chance to say anything.

"Nothing," Jesse mumbled and Bree then noticed the ring of bruises on Jesse's arm.

"That's not nothing," Dom growled and got up.

"Letty just doesn't know her own strength," Jesse tried to joke.

"Letty did this?"

"Yo, I stopped her before anything else could happen," Leon said.

"Nothing should have happened in the first place."

"Dom, it's not like she meant to," Jesse mumbled.

"She never means too!" Dom hands were balled into fists. "I gotta go for a drive," Dom said before stalking out of the garage. Bree followed after him, jumping into his car before he could take off.

"Get out," Dom commanded.

"No, you have that 'I'm gonna do something stupid' look on your face."

"Fine," he growled out before taking off. Bree strapped on her seatbelt and tried to relax as Dom drove, no emotion showing on his face.

"Careful, people might think your constipated by that expression on your face," Bree commented after he had been driving down the highway for a few minutes. Her voice brought Dom out of his reverie and calmed him.

"Yeah?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah."

"I should have brought my sandwich with me."

"You hungry?" Dom nodded at her as he continued to cruise. "Get off on the next exit and I'll take you to this little place I use to go to." He followed her directed and pulled up to a small dinner. It sat on the ocean from and a few people were inside. They got out of the car and Bree led him inside.

"Hey Bree, haven't seen you in a while," the hostess greeted.

"Yeah, some stuff happened," she replied.

"So two?"

"Yeah and can we sit outside?" Bree asked.

"No problem." They were led outside and seated at a table near the railing, overlooking the beach.

"This is nice," Dom said as they sat down.

"Yeah, they serve the best sea food." After spending a few minutes looking over the menu, a waiter came out.

"Hi, I'm Caleb, I'll be your waiter. Have you decided what you'd like?" he asked with his pen poised over his pad.

"I'll have a side basket of popcorn shrimp," Bree said and then looked over at Dom.

"I'll just have a hamburger."

"Alright, anything to drink?" Caleb asked as he wrote their order.

"Water."

"I'll have a Corona."

"Okay, it'll be a few minutes," Caleb replied taking their menus.

"So, you feeling any better yet?" Bree asked as soon as Caleb left.

"I'm good," Dom answered with a smile. Being with Bree calmed him and the Letty problem faded.

"So, not to be a buzz kill, but what happened with you and Letty?" she asked and Dom almost groaned; he really didn't want to talk about her.

"I told her we needed to take a break and then all this stuff happened."

"Oh." Their food arriving interrupted any further discussion on the topic and they spent lunch talking about anything but Letty.

As they were paying at the cash register, an amused chuckle came from behind them. Dom turned towards the noise and felt Bree stiffen at his side.

"Well, isn't this interesting," the man said. He was a couple inches shorter than Dom; his brown hair gelled back and his light brown eyes were locked on Bree. Next to him stood a short, blonde haired girl who's blue eyes were flickering from Bree to the man.

"Buzz off Daman," Bree snapped.

"Why should I when this looks so… enticing?" Daman replied.

"Whatever," Bree said, grabbing Dom's arm and walking out.

"Who was that?" he asked as they walked out the doors.

"That was the ex," Bree replied not slowing down her pace. Everything clicked into place and Dom knew that the girl must have been the best friend.

"You didn't think I was done talking to you, did you?" Daman called after them, dragging Trisha with him.

"I really don't care what you have to say," Bree barked back as she turned around, her eyes livid with anger.

"Nice boy toy. What, did you wait two seconds before picking him?"

"Dom is not my boyfriend, and even if he was, it's not like you waited before getting with someone; oops, my bad, you were already with her when you were with me!"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Daman said with a lazy smile.

"What game? Is that what this is to you? A fuckin' game?" Bree shout. "You are so not the person that I thought you were."

"What can I say, people change."

"Leave me alone, don't come near me again," she ordered.

"Why would I want to come near you? You were only good for one thing," Daman replied with a leer that suggested exactly what he was talking about. Bree was on him before he had time to react.

"You asshole!" Bree wailed on him as Dom ran over and pulled her off Daman. He struggled to keep her in his arms as Daman got himself up.

"You bitch, you hit me!" Daman exclaimed.

"You got what you deserved, now leave, and don't talk to her again or you'll have me to deal with," Dom threatened. Daman opened his mouth to say something back but thought better of it and shut his mouth. Grabbing Trisha, he turned around and walked to his car. Dom felt Bree stop her struggling as Daman walked away. Pulling her to his car, he set her on the hood.

"I thought it was my job to get angry and throw punches," he tried to joke as her lifted up her chin. It was then that he noticed the tears that were ready to fall. "Hey, don't worry about him, he's an ass," he said trying to comfort her.

"It's just not fair. How come he the one who did something wrong but I'm the one that feels like crap?" Bree complained as she cupped her face in her hands. "Why is it that I feel like I'm the one who did something wrong? That if had done something different that none of this would have happened?" Dom thought about all the times he had cheated on Letty; was this the way she felt? He was conflicted.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong," he said prying her hands away from her face.

"You don't know that," she replied as she looked away.

"No, I don't. But that's doesn't mean you did something wrong. You didn't make him cheat on you. Believe me, I know," Dom finished quietly and Bree looked up at him. The conviction was written all over and she felt like he was talking more about him and Letty but it still helped.

"Thank you," she whispered as she got up. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she turned and got into the car.

* * *

So that's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to let me know what you thought! 


	8. Complicated

Dom stood still for a moment, the spot where she had kissed him still warm. He shook himself out of his daze, a small smile on his face as he got into the car. Bree was still sniffling lightly but looked better. The drive back to the garage was quiet and Bree spoke up when they were a few minutes away.

"Did you figure out what to do with Letty?" she asked cautiously. Dom almost cursed and his grip on the steering wheel lightened marginally. He had completely forgotten about Letty with everything that had happened in the short while. He had been so focused on Bree that Letty seemed to float away. Now it was all being thrown back into this face and he fought to keep his frustration at the situation down.

"Not really, what do you think?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"I don't know if you should be asking me," she replied with a chuckle. Dom gazed over at her, his face telling her that he was serious. "I think I would tell Letty to take a break for a while and get her head straightened out. Do some growing up." Dom nodded his head and continued to drive. They pulled up the shop and exited the car.

"Thanks for not letting me do something stupid," Dom said pausing at the door.

"I think I should be saying that," Bree answered back and Dom chuckled. Everyone was working when they entered the garage and the guys poked their head up and greeted them. Letty was out from underneath the car she was working on before they had made it a few steps inside.

"We need to talk," she said to Dom, ignoring Bree completely. Dom shook his head and then headed to his office, Letty following him. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dom asked before she could say anything. "Have you seen Jesse?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to tell you and I don't know what to say that's going to make things right again. Things have been different ever since the trucks. Don't even say they haven't when they have," she said when she saw Dom open his mouth to protest.

"Fine, so they've been different but we got through it; we dealt with it. What I don't get it why you think you can go around hurting everyone like it's nothing," he said as he came and stood in front of her.

"It's not like I'm purposely doing it. I just need to go. I need to leave and deal with all of this on my own. Get past this and get my shit in order."

"Let-."

"No Dom. I made up my mind. I don't want to leave but I have to. I have to do this for me," she said with resolve. Dom brought his hand up and cradled the side of her face.

"If you really want to do it, then I won't stop you," he replied, his voice low.

"Thank you," she said her eyes searching his. Dom pulled her face towards him and kissed her, a slow, final kiss. It felt different than other times; there was no passion behind it, just finality. She pulled back, pursing her lips together, and then opened the door and walked out.

Dom stood frozen to the spot as he watched Letty start to walk out of the garage, no one stopping her. She paused at Bree's side.

"I just wanted to say sorry," Letty said and Bree nodded at her. "Take care of him," she said, taking one last look at Dom and was gone. Bree looked over to see Dom standing still, his jaw locked. She carefully headed over to him, stopping just outside the door.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered even though his eyes told her a different story.

"Well, I'm going to head back up to the house," she said.

"No!" he almost shouted and Bree jumped at his exclamation. "No," he repeated quietly, "Give Letty some time to get her things together."

"Alright. I'll just go hang with the guys for a bit." Bree turned and walked back towards the cars. Leon was looking over an engine as she walked up to him.

"Hey," she said standing next to him.

"Hey," he replied, glancing up and flashing her a smile.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"You know anything about cars?" he asked.

"Well, no," she answered with a frown. "But I can learn. I'm a quick learner."

"Okay, well see," he said with a smirk.

Dom watched as Bree helped out Leon for a bit before turning back to his desk. He sat down with a resigned sigh, the events of the past couple days wearing on him. He ran his hand over his head, feeling the short stubbles of hair. The fact that Letty would be gone when he got home was starting to sink in. He never wanted any of this to happen. Letty and him had been together for so long, he didn't know how it was going to be now that she was leaving. Maybe he should have put up a bigger fight; but he knew her and she would have left either way.

The opening of the door brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Jesse. He entered the office and left the door part way open behind him. Without any words, he passed him a small stack of papers and Dom looked over them. Bree's name was on the top, along with her picture and information. He quickly flicked through them.

"This is what she was upset about?" Dom asked as he looked up.

"Yeah, she got mad when I couldn't find anything bad," Jesse answered, his arms wrapped around himself.

"How'd she find out her last name?"

"She told me she went through her purse," Jesse replied and Dom almost laughed at her conniving ways. She'd do anything to get answers.

"So there's nothing to know?" he asked waving the papers.

"Nothing to know from what?" Bree asked as she entered the office. Dom set the papers facing down on his desk as if there was nothing important about them.

"Nothing, just talking to Jesse about some parts," he bluffed easily.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to let you know that I was going to head out. Leon decided I wasn't the best helper," she said with a smirk.

"Damn straight, that girl doesn't know a crescent wrench from a torque wrench!" they heard Leon shout.

"Oh quit your wining," Bree replied as she headed out of the office. "I'm leaving alright."

"Better be," he grumbled and then looked up. "So you going to come help tomorrow?" he asked, making everyone laugh.

"Sure," she answered before giving a wave and leaving.

* * *

Dinner that evening was subdued and conversation was limited. Once her and Mia had cleaned up and washed, they entered the living room to find the guys sprawled around watching TV. 

"V, I'm going to go change and then we're going to do your physical therapy," she said as she walked by. Vince gave a grumble before standing up to go change himself. He was waiting for her out in the shed when she entered; he had replaced his jeans for some sweats and removed his shirt. His eyes skimmed over her, taking in her tank top and shorts.

"Alright, so first we're going to do some stretches," she instructed as she led him through some stretches and then some strength training.

"So you teach self defense?" Vince asked as he worked through his last reps.

"Yeah," she answered as she raised an eyebrow at his skeptical tone. "Why?"

"Nothing, I just didn't figure you for self defense," he replied with a chuckle.

"You doubting me?" she asked slightly playful.

"No, okay, maybe a little," he admitted.

"So bring it on. Nothing's stopping you," she said as she stepped back and raised up her arms.

"I don't hit girls."

"What you afraid I'll hurt you?" she taunted.

"No."

"So come on, let's see what you got," she said and Vince figured what the hell. Standing up, he rolled his shoulders before taking a stance in front of her. He threw a feeble punch that she blocked easily. She countered back and he stopped the punch, feeling the force behind it. It spurred him on and they swapped blows, never hitting but not holding back too much. Vince found an opening and took it, knocking her down and straddling her.

"Alright, so I can admit you got some skill," he said. Bree was about to say something back when the shed door opened and Dom appeared. He stopped when he saw them in their compromising position.

"Okay, Vince off, you've proven you're better than me at fighting," she said pushing at his chest. Vince lingered for a moment before getting up and offering her a hand.

"So when do we have to do this again?" he asked, pausing at the shed door.

"Wednesday." He gave her a nod before leaving into the house. Dom's focus was on her and she stood almost hesitantly under its intensity. "Dom?"

"What?" he asked, his eyes roaming over her for a second.

"I don't know, you're the one that came out and then went all spacey," she said coming over to him.

"Sorry. Just came to work out for a bit. Didn't think I would be interrupting anything."

"You weren't. Vince and I were just sparring and he gained the upper hand. Plus Vince," she scrunched up her face for second, "Too hairy, I don't know if I could deal with all that facial hair," she said, making Dom laugh.

"Vince is Vince."

"Exactly. There's no Vince and Bree or Bree and Vince. Got it?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Got it," he answered.

"Good, now how much weight you want to start with?"

* * *

They returned to the house around 9, sweat pouring down their backs. Dom offered her the shower first and she quickly took the offer. Once she was done, she wrapped herself in one of the towels and opened the door. Dom had just exited his room and stood in the hallway, watching her. 

"It's all yours," she said wrapping the towel tighter around her. Dom stepped forward, inhaling the scent of her body wash. He watched as a rivulet of water slid down her skin and disappeared underneath the towel. The pain of losing Letty hung around him and all he wanted to do was feel something. He reached for her without thinking, crushing his lips against hers. Bree willing kissed him back, aching for touch and comfort. Her brain began protesting and she started to push him away.

"No Dom, stop," she said pushing on his chest.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"Because you're only doing this because you're hurt and I won't be a substitute," she answered removing her hands from his chest. Dom took a deep breath and stepped back.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said softly.

Quietly she turned and headed into her room. She threw on some clean shorts and a tank before crawling into bed. She was exhausted after her run in with Daman today. The cruel things he had said reverberated in her mind. Then the whole Letty thing and now Dom had kissed her. Why couldn't things just be simple? Dom's kiss had swept her away, made her feel like she was floating, even if it was for the wrong reason. She had a feeling things were going to get complicated, very complicated.

* * *

Alright, that's the end of this chapter. Let me know what you thought! 


	9. I'm Pregnant

I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update last week. College has been kinda busy and this research paper was giving me a headache so many apologies. Also, I will try to have _Standing at the Top of a Hill_update tomorrow (I'm still working on the update for that.) Anywho, with many apologies for the lateness, onto to the chapter.

* * *

After a chaotic breakfast, Bree strolled into the gym only to stop dead in her tracks. She began to backpedal out the door as Trisha started to talk.

"Wait!" she yelled out but Bree was already out the door. The sound of her sneakers on the pavement was soon joined by another pair.

"Wait Bree! Please!" Trisha shouted. Bree stopped and turned around so suddenly that Trisha almost knock into her.

"What do you want?" Bree all but growled out.

"Just give me five minutes, please?" Trisha pleaded.

"You have three, now start talking," Bree answered as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I just wanted you to know that I do feel really bad and I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen. I don't even know how it happened. One minutes we were talking and the next thing I know we were kissing," Trisha explained. Bree saw the dark circles under Trisha's eyes and for a second felt badly for her before she berated herself and stoned herself off again.

"And what? You're clothes just magically disappeared along with your conscience?" Bree snapped back.

"No! I'm not explaining this right at all," Trisha said with a sigh.

"Trish, you were my best friend. You knew that I knew something was up and you stood by and listened as a prattled on thinking that Daman was going to propose when all along it was the fact that he was cheating one me. With you!" Bree shouted back and watched as Trisha flinch under her verbal assault.

"I know and I really am sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to tell you sorry and to tell you…" she trailed off not sure how to say the next part.

"Tell me what?" Bree asked as her patience began to grow short.

"I'm pregnant. That's one of the reasons Daman left you," Trisha finally squeaked out.

"Oh…my…god. I can't. I can't deal with this," Bree said as she shook her head. "I can't just can't deal with this right now. I have classes." She turned and stalked back to the building, stopping just outside the doors to look back at Trisha. "Find yourself a new mentor, I'm dropping you!" she shouted before heading inside.

* * *

Bree squeaked into the front of the store. She could see Mia pop her head up at the sound and smile as she saw her. Bree grabbed her light jacket and slipped it on as she got out of her car, making sure it covered most of her hands. The jacket rubbed against her raw skin and she kept in the slight grimace it caused.

"Hey you're late. The guys have been calling, wondering when you're going to take up lunch," Mia said as she walked up.

"Yeah, sorry about that, had to help someone out and kind of lost track of time," she replied, the lie rolling off her tongue. "Why don't you just put my stuff with the guys and that way I can get going."

"Already did," Mia said with a smile, passing over the cooler and grocery bag.

"Thanks. So I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Mia waved at her as she got into her car and headed off to the garage.

She hadn't taken more than two steps into the garage before the guys, mainly Vince, attacked her.

"Alright, calm down! Man, you'd think you guys hadn't eaten in days," she said as she passed out the sandwiches.

"We haven't eaten since this morning, that's long enough for me," Vince mumbled around a mouth full of food.

"V, do me a favor and don't talk when you have food in you mouth. Dom in the office?" she asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, want me to take it?" Brian asked.

"Nah, I got it." Grabbing two Coronas and two sandwiches, she headed into Dom's office, knocking on the door before walking in.

"Hey, I brought lunch," Bree greeted as she waved the food before setting it down on his desk. His hand shot out and grabbed hers just as she let go of the food.

"What happened?" he asked as his other hand went to push up her sleeve. Bree tried to pull back her hand but his iron grip stopped her. Dom slid the jacket up and looked up as Bree let out a hiss when the material snagged on her skin. "What happened?" he asked again.

"Nothing," she answered and Dom raised an eyebrow at her.

"This don't look like nothing."

"I ran into Trisha this morning and learned some things; so rather than take it out on her, I took it out on the punch bag."

"You know, I can remember someone fixing me up just the other day. She seemed pretty upset about it," he said almost teasingly but Bree could feel the underlying seriousness.

"I know," she replied quietly.

"So what exactly happened?"

"I told you, I ran into Trisha and we talked. I got pissed at something she said. End of story," Bree said defensively.

"Come on, we both know there's more to the story than that."

"Look Dom, I told what you need to know and that's it. It's my personal life." Bree's anger was bubbling at the surface and she pulled her hand from his.

"I'm just trying to help you. Now tell me what happened," he commanded as he stood up.

"I don't have to tell you shit. I'm outta here," she said before running out of the office. Dom followed after her and watched as she took off in her car.

"What happened?" Vince asked. Dom stayed silent, debating what to do. He felt the weight of his keys in his pocket and pulled them out. He could hear Vince yelling after him as he got into his car and drove in the direction Bree took off in.

Remembering where he had found her the first time, he pulled up to the beach and immediately saw her car. Jogging over to it, he chuckled as he found her shoes discarded on the ground, same as before. Looking up, he saw her running towards the water. Quickly pulling off his own shoes and socks, he went after her, the sand was warm against his bare feet.

He stopped just behind her, waiting to see if she knew he was there. He could see her shoulders tense up and then slump in defeat. Dom edged towards the left, trying to look at her face.

"You couldn't just leave it alone," she stated as she kept her eyes towards the ground.

"What can I say, I'm stubborn, remember?" he said and was rewarded with a small smile. Her face turned somber again and he tentatively took a step towards her. "So you want to tell me what happened?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh."

"And it's not the fact that's she pregnant that bugs me," she continued, "It's the fact that she said it was one of the reasons he left me. And the night that he told me what was going on, he said that he wanted to be with me, that he had broken up with her. It's like I'm just something to be used. He lied to me. If I can't even trust someone I've known for three years how am I suppose to trust anyone?" she asked knowing the rhetorical question had no answer, or at least one she knew of.

Dom stood in silence, not sure what to really say. Not ever experiencing something of this nature, he wasn't sure what he should say or do. Bree turned her tear filled eye towards him, daring him to say something, anything. He did the only thing he could think of as he stared into her hazel eyes: he kissed her. Her lips were soft beneath his and he felt her arms reach up and wrap around his neck. His own hands found her back and he pulled her close. Their kiss seemed to last an eternity but they pulled back, both gasping for oxygen.

Bree surprised herself when she pulled him back down for another kiss. His touch ignited something within her and she latched onto it, loving the way it felt. They both reluctantly parted, both breathing hard. Bree yelped as the cold water washed over her feet. She jumped away from the water, bringing Dom with her. They both lost their balance and fell towards the sand. Bree's giggles got him laughing and soon they we both clutching at each other, laughter racking their bodies.

"Man, talk about graceful," she commented as her laughter died down.

"Yeah. This is nice," he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Hmm?"

"This, just being free for a bit."

"Yeah it is," she replied. They lay silent for a bit before Bree got the nerve to speak up. "Dom?" He grunted in response and she continued on. "What is this?"

"I don't know. What do you want it to be?" he asked back.

"I don't know," she said and gave a small laugh. "I'm not even sure if I'm ready for this to be something."

"We can just take it slow for now. That okay?" he asked and for once, he was really concerned about the answer.

"Slow, very slow," she said agreeing. Dom gave her a chaste kiss before getting up and then helping her up.

"Back to the shop?"

"Back to the shop," he confirmed.

* * *

The guys were milling around when they entered and questions shot out of their mouth as they saw them.

"You guys okay?" Vince asked.

"We're fine V. Just a little miscommunication. Nothing big," Bree answered.

"Alright, so my favorite helper is here," Leon said as he slid an arm around her. "So girl, you ready to help me out?" he asked with a smirk.

"You bet," she answered as she allowed Leon to pull her over to the car he was working on.

"So what happened?" Vince asked as soon as Bree was out of hearing range.

"I did what I normally do," he confessed as he ran a hand over his head. Vince scrutinized him for a minute before the light bulb went on in his head.

"You like her," he stated more than asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to screw this up. She's different," Dom said unable to find the words to elaborate. Vince mentally sighed, knowing that Dom had his sights set on Bree and there was no stopping him, so he asked the only question he could think of.

"So, you think she has any cute relatives?"


	10. Watch Yourself

Sorry if the chapter seems kind of short. I have finals this week and have been studying massively. I'll try to shoot for a longer updates on both stories for this week. Hope you all like it and let me know what you think!

* * *

Bree tightened the last bolt and turned back to Leon.

"So how did I do?" she asked wiping the drops of sweat from her brow. She had been helping out all afternoon, content on being in the garage and around the guys. Working in cars was something she had never done before but she was starting to like it.

"Did better than yesterday. I'd have to say you actually learned something," he teased.

"Hey! Be nice, or you might not get dinner tonight!" Bree shot back and laughed at the distressed look on Leon's face.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you are?" he asked flashing her a dazzling smile.

"Nice try Le but it ain't gonna work," she replied, giving him a wink as she put the wrench she was using away.

"What isn't going to work?" Vince asked as he came over.

"Just Le trying to sweet talk me," she answered.

"She threatened my dinner, what's a guy to do," Leon told Vince, who laughed at him.

"That's why you aren't mean to the woman cooking your meals."

"That reminds me, I should get going. Mia wanted me to start dinner," Bree said looking out the garage at where her car sat. "You take me to my car?" she asked Vince.

"Sure," he answered and was shocked when he felt Bree jump onto his back. He automatically grabbed her legs to keep her from falling and her arms came around her neck. He turned and gave her a quizzical look, trying to figure out what she was playing at.

"Hey, you said you'd take me to your car, now mush!" she said laughing. Vince gave an exasperated sigh before walking to her car. _The things I do for girls, _he thought as he heard the guys laughing behind him. They were almost out to her car when Dom came up. He had gone down to the store to do some paper work and now was back. His gaze fell upon them and refused to budge.

"Dom, what's up brother?" Vince asked as he began to release Bree's legs but they only tightened around his torso.

"Hey Dom," Bree greeted from over his shoulder, not making any move to get down.

"What are you two doing?" he asked, his voice low and Vince knew that he was slightly mad.

"Well, Leon worked me to the bone," she started and they could hear Leon protesting that he hadn't from the garage. "I was tired so V's taking me to my car."

"So I see," he said. Bree studied him for a second before shaking her head; he was mad. She let go of Vince and landed on her feet.

"Thanks V," she said with a smile. He turned to look at Bree and she gave him the smallest of nods, letting him know she was okay. He then left into the garage, hovering near the door to listen in.

Dom started to say something but was stopped when Bree put her hand up to his mouth.

"V and I are friends and I'm planning to keep it that way. I like him and he's been nothing but nice. I'm a playful person and that's the way I've always been. If we're going to try this out and be together, you're going to have to get use to that. I can't change myself to please you and I won't ask you to do that either. You're gonna have to deal with my friendliness and I'm gonna have deal with your stubbornness," she said with a smirk. Dom nodded his head and Bree removed her hand. "Good, I really didn't want to have to beat you up."

"Beat me up?" Dom replied skeptically.

"Yeah, I could take you. Whatcha gonna do about it?" she asked tipping her head at him, a smile playing on her face.

"What am I going to do about it?" he asked raising an eyebrow. This is what had been missing before. If Letty had asked him that question, she would have been challenging him to fight; with Bree, she was just bantering with him. "I could do a couple things," he said as he took one step, and then another. Dom finally stood in front of her; she hadn't taken a step back. Bree just stared up at him, not challenging but not backing down.

"And these couple things would be?" Bree prompted. Instead of answering her, Dom gave her a sweet kiss, his lips lingering on hers before pulling back. "Mmm, I think you have properly distracted me, but I really should get going. Mia will be mad at me if I don't have something done by the time she gets there."

Dom nodded his head and placed his hand on the small of her back, moving her towards her car. He opened the door and after she was in, he closed it. Bree started up the car as Dom leaned in the window.

"I'll see you later," she said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss. Dom stepped away from the car and watched as she drove away.

* * *

Everyone was lounging around in the living room after dinner. Everyone was sated and Vince sat, rubbing his full tummy.

"You know, with as much as you eat V, I'm surprised you don't have pudge," Bree commented.

"I do not have pudge," he said as his hand began to check. Bree just shook his head at him and settle back down next to Dom on the couch. The sound of glass breaking shocked them all and they all ducked down, Mia letting out a little scream as Brian covered her. They heard the screeching of tires driving away and Vince, being closet to the window, looked out but didn't see anything.

Bree climbed out from the protection Dom's arms gave and walked over to grab the object that had come sailing in. She gingerly picked up the rock and pulled out the paper from underneath the strings. She unfolded it and read it: _Watch yourself bitch._ The paper was snatched out of her hands by Dom, who read it, his expression darkening. Bree fisted the rock in her hand, her mouth set in a thin line.

"What the hell was that?" Vince asked. Dom passed him the paper and he read over it. "Who the hell is this from?"

"From my ex," Bree answered, her anger was almost palpable. She watched as a shaken Mia came back in and began to sweep up the broken glass, Brian helping her. "I'll pay for a new window," she told Dom before turning and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he questioned as he went after her.

"I'm going to go return the favor," she said as she took out her keys.

"No."

"What?" she asked with wide eyes, ready to turn her anger on him for trying to stop her.

"We'll take mine, he won't recognize it," he said pulling out his own keys. They guy had no right to come and destroy his property and Dom was going to help settle the score. They both got into his car and Dom followed her direction.

"Stop here," Bree said and Dom pulled over to the curb. They watched as a Saab parked on the street across from them. A very smug looking Daman got out, locking the car before disappearing inside the apartment complex. Bree began to get out of the car but was stopped by Dom's hand on her arm.

"Wait a few minutes. Let him get settled and then we'll do it," he said and Bree nodded in understanding. They sat quietly in the car for a few minutes before Dom released her hand and nodded for her to go.

Bree crept out from the car, making sure to leave the door open. Keeping to the shadows, she got as close as she dared before throwing the rock. It hit its mark and smashed into the front windshield, making cracks spider web through it. Bree dashed back to Dom's car as the alarm system began to go off and closed her door, both of them ducking low in their seats.

Bree saw the lights in the apartment turn on again and watched as Daman came flying out the building, clad in only a pair of boxers. He took one look at his car and let out a string of curses as Dom and Bree watched with grins.

"God damnit Bree. You bitch. I know you're still out there and I'm gonna find you and make you pay," he yelled. Someone from another apartment opened their window and stuck their head out.

"Shut up man! People are trying to sleep around here. You know, some of us have work tomorrow. So shut off your car and get some damn clothes on before I call the cops!" the man shouted before closing his window and replacing the curtains. Daman flipped off the closed window before looking up to his apartment window. Bree could see Trisha and watched as she dropped him down his keys and Daman shut off the alarm. He threw out a glare before returning back to the apartment.

He opened the apartment door and slammed it shut behind him, making Trisha jump.

"You okay?" she asked but Daman completely ignored her question.

"That bitch freakin' broke my window. I bet you she threw the same rock I did. I can't believe her. She should be crawling back to me," Daman ranted unaware of the hurt expression on Trisha's face.

"Why don't you just leave her alone? I mean she seemed like she doesn't want anything to do with you and plus you have me," she said and then began to cower under the murderous look Daman gave her.

"I don't care. I was the one who should have decided when we were done, not her."

"What are you going to do?" Trisha asked, scared for the first time over the way he was acting.

"I'm going to make her pay," he answered with an evil smile.

* * *

Dom eased the car into the driveway and turned to Bree. He chuckled softly as he saw her sleeping. Slipping out of the car, he opened her door quietly and scooped her out. Bree stirred a bit but didn't wake up as her arms wrapped around his neck, as if sensing that she was being carried. Dom closed the door with his hip and walked up to the house. Mia held the door open for him and stepped aside as he came through.

"What," Vince began to ask but stopped as Dom shook his head and then nodded down to Bree.

Dom journeyed up the stairs and headed towards her room. The door was slightly open and he pushed it the rest of the way with his elbow and kicked it close behind him. He laid her down on her bed, trying not to jar her too much. Pulling off her shoes, he pulled out the blankets from underneath her; he covered her up and was stunned when her hand latched onto his.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" she asked dropping all pretenses. "I just don't want to be along tonight."

"Sure," he answered as he slipped off his shoes. He pulled off his shirt and debated about taking off his pants but knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with them on and so off they went. He walked over to the other side of the bed and got in, remembering the last time he had held Bree while she slept. Bree cuddled up to his side, her head resting on his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked and Bree could feel the vibrations of his voice through his chest.

"For helping and for staying with me tonight."

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep," he ordered, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head. Bree let out a deep sigh and then fell asleep.

Dom watched her for a while, enjoying the angelic quality she had when she was asleep. He carefully wrapped an arm around her and was pleased when she pressed herself closer to him. She was so different and yet so alike to Letty.

God, Letty. He hadn't thought of her in a while. He wondered how she was doing. So much had changed, it seemed like years. He made a mental note to call Letty tomorrow and see how she was. He knew that he was supposed to be thinking about what was going on between Letty and him and what was going to happen but honestly, he didn't know. He had no clue where things were going.

For just a second, he thought that maybe it had been a bad idea to get with Bree but when she subconsciously pressed a kiss to his chest, the thought left as quickly as it had came. He supposed it had a lot to do with his dad dying. That had been the hardest lesson in his life but it had shown him a lot of things. It made him learn that life was short and you had to live life to its fullest. Take the opportunity when it was presented and make the best of it.

He had screwed up a lot of things in his relationship with Letty: the fighting, the cheating. Staring down at Bree, he promised himself that it would be different this time, that he would make his dad proud. With that last thought in mind, he kissed her forehead before joining her and sleeping.


	11. Messed up

Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I was having a bit of trouble with it. I know it's not too long but I'm leaving for California tomorrow and I wanted to get something out to you guys before I left. So this is just so you guys got something to hold you over, and once again sorry about the shortness, it was the best I could do at the moment. Hope you guys enjoy anyways and let me know what you think!

* * *

Bree stretched out, beginning to wake up. She felt more relaxed than had ever been in the last month. The warm body beside her was comforting, as well as the arm wrapped around her, it's secure grip promising that they wouldn't let go. She closed her eyes again, fighting the pull of sleep that threatened to take her under.

"You awake?"

"Maybe," she answered, turning her head to look up at Dom. He looked like he was fighting off the last dredges of sleep, his upturned eyelashes framing drowsy eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after 7," he answered as he glanced over to the clock.

"I should get up," she said stretching out.

"You better stop that then if you plan on getting out of this bed," Dom rumbled, giving Bree a suggestive grin. Shaking her head at him, she got up and grabbed some of her stuff.

"I'll see you downstairs," she replied over her shoulder as she left the room.

* * *

Bree hummed underneath her breath as she picked up the room. She rolled up the left out mats and put everything in its place. She'd been in the best mood all day and the thought of seeing Dom later brought a smile to her face. She had just put the last weight set away when Zeke tapped on the door frame.

"Hey, Lenny wants a word with ya," he said, giving her a raised eyebrow. Bree was confused. Why would Lenny want to talk to her? She gave a sigh before following after him.

"Is it bad news?" she asked Zeke.

"I don't know, he didn't say anything," he replied.

Bree went up the flight of stairs and traveled down the hallway. Lenny's office door was open as always and she strolled in.

"Zeke said you wanted to see me?" she prompted as she smiled at him and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Yeah." Lenny got up and shut the door before sitting back down. "I just wanted to give you a chance to tell me yourself."

"Tell you what?"

"Bree, there's no reason to hide it, I understand it completely and am willing to work with you in anyway. You're one of out best teachers," Lenny pushed on.

"Lenny, I have no clue what you're talking about at all, seriously," Bree said, staring at him with confusion.

"Bree, it's okay, I already know that you're pregnant."

Bree began to laugh in earnest and it built up until tears were running down her face.

"You wanna… run that by me one more time?" she gasped.

"Daman called and said you were pregnant and that you needed to quit for a while but you wouldn't agree to it so he called," Lenny deadpanned, frowning at Bree's reaction. Bree immediately sobered and sat up straight.

"Daman called and said I was pregnant?"

"Yes."

"It's not true. Daman and I broke up last week and I'm not pregnant," Bree stated.

"Bree, Daman was very adamant about you being pregnant. He told me that you two had split for the moment because of it and he was worried that you might hurt yourself if you continued to work, so that's why he called me," Lenny said leaning forward on the desk.

"And I'm telling you Lenny, that I am NOT pregnant."

"Look Bree, Daman told me that you would try to tell me you're not pregnant. Frankly, I'm not sure who to believe because as far as I know, neither one of you have lied to me before. But I'm sorry, I can't run the risk that you might hurt yourself if you are. You're on maternity leave from this moment on."

"But I'm not pregnant Lenny! I just had my period last week if you really want to know!" Bree shouted.

"That was just too much info Bree. Nevertheless," he continued on after a moment. "I can't allow you to work until you can prove to me that you are not pregnant. That means going to a doctor and having him check you and write a report," Lenny said calmly, her outburst having little effect on him.

"So you're telling me I can't work until I go to the doctor, get poked and prodded, and then have them tell you I'm not pregnant when I'm telling you right now?" Bree cried indignantly.

"Look Bree, I believe you, but we have to have it on paper. I can't allow you back on until then, it's policy."

"Screw the policy! You're telling me that I'm outta my job because my ass of an ex-boyfriend called up and said I'm pregnant. This is bullshit and you know it!" Bree yelled, her fists balling at her lap. Lenny got up and sat next to her.

"Bree, I'm sorry, I really am. This could all have gotten swept away if I had spoken to Daman directly the first time but since he didn't and someone else knows, we can't do that. I'm sorry. Now, just calm down, please."

"Lenny, this is my job. What am I going to do? Finding a doctor and getting an appointment could take days, weeks. And I'm suppose to be looking for an apartment, I can't do that if I don't have a steady income," Bree protested.

"Once again Bree, I am sorry. Just get to a doctor as soon as you can and then you can come back, I promise," Lenny reassured her.

"Fine," Bree said, her good mood completely gone. She got up and headed for the door. "If Daman calls again, please don't listen to him. If something was up I would tell you, okay?"

"Sure Bree, I'm really am sorry about this mess," Lenny replied looking slightly regretful.

"It's not your fault, and sorry I yelled at you. I'll go to the doctor and get this all cleared," Bree promised before walking out the door.

* * *

Dom paced around his office and stared down at the phone. Life hadn't given him an easy hand and there wasn't much he was scared of; but staring down at the phone made him want to pick it up and throw it just so he couldn't use it. He knew that he should probably call Letty but he wasn't exactly yearning to hear her voice.

That realization made him pause. He didn't feel like he had to hear Letty's voice; it was Bree's that he wanted to hear. It didn't matter though. She was at work and he was here, staring at a phone. The absurdity of the situation almost had him laughing and he picked up the phone, punching in the numbers before he could think twice. Someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Felicia, can I…" Dom didn't have time to finish asking before he heard Felicia holler for Letty.

"Yo," Letty greeted as she picked up the phone.

"Letty."

"Dom," she stated his name, her voice casual, trying to keep her cool front.

"How are you doing?" he asked while he sat down at his desk.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good," he answered back. It was strange to be making small talk with her.

"So you got a reason for this phone call or what?" she asked, attitude back into place once the shock that he had actually called was over.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing."

"See how I'm doing or who I'm doing?" she retorted, aggravation in her voice.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" he shot back.

"I think that would be you. I seem to remember everyone else was ready to quit and it was you who didn't want to give up," she said, hinting back to the last heist.

"We settled all this. You know that and everyone else does."

"You mean you acted like it all went away and everyone else just followed suit," she snapped.

"Look, that's in the past. Everyone is over it and you need to do the same."

"Don't be telling me what the hell I need to do Dominic Toretto. You never owned me and you never will."

Dom forced himself to take a deep breath and unclenched his jaw. "Look, this is not going how I hoped. I really just called to see how you were doing. But apparently not too well since you're still acting like a kid."

"I'm not the fucking kid here!" Letty screamed just as Bree walked into Dom's office. Her face was drawn and looked on the verge of tears.

"Letty…" he trailed of as he looked up briefly at Bree. "Not right now Bree. Give me a bit," Dom said and then turning away. Bree stood gasping for something to say. Pissed off, she turned and slammed the door behind her, the windows of the office rattling threateningly. "Shit," Dom whispered underneath his breath.

"That was that bitch wasn't it!" Letty shouted bringing him back to the conversation. "God, you don't even know trash when it's right in front of your face!"

"She isn't trash and you won't talk about her like that. God Letty, where the hell did we go wrong? How did we get here?" he asked his voice going low, cradling his head in his free hand.

"I don't know Dom. I don't fuckin' know," Letty said, the fight drawn out of her at his uncertainty.

"I've got to go find Bree. Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, go find your snank," Letty said and then all Dom heard was the dial tone. Dom cursed out loud and slammed the phone back onto the receiver. _Could things get any more messed up?

* * *

_

Dom's office door slammed with a satisfying crack and Bree stalked through the garage, the tears she had been holding in now flowing down her face. This wasn't what she needed. She got to her car and flung open the door. Recklessly, she peeled out from the parking lot. Vince had watched the whole thing, taking notice as soon as Bree had slammed out of Dom's office. He glanced over to Brian, Leon, and Jesse before taking off after her, his own car mimicking her exit.

His car easily caught up to hers and he wasn't surprised when she roared into the house's drive way. He parked on the street and watched as she stomped through the backyard before tossing open the shed door and disappearing inside. Vince followed after her and quietly slipped into the room. Her back was to him and he watched as she pummeled the punching bag over and over. He saw her arms shaking and the force of her punches began to weaken.

"Feel better yet?" he asked. Bree whipped around and pinned him with a death glare before she recognized who he was and her stance fell.

"No," she answered while roughly wiping away the tears from her face.

"So what happened exactly?" he asked as he walked towards her. She reluctantly let him wrap an arm around her and pull her over to the couch.

"This has to be one of the worst days of my life," Bree mumbled as she sat down and stared at her red knuckles.

"Why's that?"

"Alright, so this morning was great. Then after work, I find out Daman told my boss that I had to quit because I was pregnant. So I've spent the last hour trying to convince my own boss I wasn't pregnant and he still won't believe me till I go to the doctor and get it on paper. Then I get to the garage to talk to Dom and he tells me to go away because he's talking on the phone to his ex! He barely looked up at me. I could have been dying and he wouldn't have cared!" Bree ranted.

"He would have cared. Dom… Dom just sometimes gets caught up in stuff," Vince explained as he wrapped an arm around Bree and she let herself be pulled closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It just hurt you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Vince answered, thinking of all the times he'd try to get Mia's attention and his efforts made in vain.

"Oh no, I'm doing it again…" Bree said with a sigh.

"Doing what?"

"Being melodramatic."

"Maybe but you had a bad day so we'll let you off this time," Vince replied giving her a sideways hug.

"You know, a couple days ago I didn't even know you and now I feel like I've known you forever. Strange huh?" Bree said giving him a smile.

"Yeah, guess you're stuck with me then."

"Don't I know it…" Bree mumbled and giggled at Vince's glare. The opening of the shed door stopped whatever Vince was going to say and they saw Dom stepped inside.

"Think I can talk to Bree for a minute?" Dom asked.

Bree gave Vince a smile and he let go of her and walked towards Dom.

"Better not make her cry again," Vince threatened before walking out the door.


	12. I Won't Tell

Okay, so** very sorry** for the lateness of this chapter. I went to Cali for spring break and then it was my birthday the next weekend so I was very busy. So to make it up to you guys I've written a **long** update (almost **4000 **words). Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Hey," Dom said, his voice reverberating in the quietness of the shed.

"Hey," Bree replied, pulling up her feet and resting her head on her knees. Dom let out a sigh before sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I sorry," they both said at the same time and then laughed at each other, breaking the tension in the room.

"How about we just sweep this one under the rug and call it even?" Bree suggested sticking out her hand.

"Deal," he answered, shaking her hand and then pulling her onto his lap.

"You talk to Letty?"

"Yeah."

"So how did that go?" she asked, sensing that he wanted to talk about it.

"Like crap. I thought that she'd be better but still the same ole Letty, pulling the same old crap," he said with a shake of his head.

"Hey, give her time, it's only been a couple days," Bree replied.

"I don't get how you can do that."

"Do what?"

"Letty was nothing but rude to you and yet you still hold out for her," he answered, gazing down at her. Bree just smiled at him and laid her head against his chest. "So you want to tell me what got you so pissed off?" he asked a moment later.

"Daman called up my work to tell them I was pregnant, so now I have to go to the doctor and have them tell my work that I'm not. So I can't go to work till I go to the doctor."

"They didn't take your word for it that you weren't?"

"Daman can be very persuasive when he needs to be," Bree murmured.

"Hmm, think I can use my own persuasion to get a kiss?" he asked, tilting her head up and brushing his lips against hers.

"I don't know. Maybe you should try."

* * *

The rest of the day went smooth. No arguments, no rocks being thrown through windows. Bree had called the doctor's office and had an appointment scheduled for Friday morning. She set the phone down when a sinister idea came to her. She picked up the phone again and dialed in Daman's work number before she lost her nerve. She waited as patiently as she could for Pam to pick up.

"Hello. Dolce Regional and Clientele. How many I help you?"

"Hey Pam," Bree greeted.

"Oh hey, haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, things have been crazy around here. Listen, a family emergency has come up and Daman needs to take the next two weeks off," she said with a sniffle and a sigh.

"Oh, I hope everyone's okay. Don't you worry your head about anything. I'll make sure everything gets taken care of," Pam said in her motherly voice.

"Thanks Pam."

"You're welcome," she replied before hanging up.

Bree hung up the phone, a smile appearing on her face as she imagined Daman's reaction when he got to work. Oh, sometimes revenge was sweet.

* * *

Friday morning the house was quiet. Everyone was already off to work, leaving Bree by herself. Rolling over in her bed, she saw that it was around eight and got up. Once she was showered and dressed, she ate some breakfast before heading off to the doctor's office. An elderly lady greeted her from behind the desk and told her to take a seat.

Bree sat down and idly tapped her fingers against the armrest. The clicking off the clock seemed loud in the quiet room and she listened as the couple discussed baby stuff around her. She scrunched up her nose at the parenting magazines on the table next to her and crossed her leg, swinging it while she waited. The door towards the back opened and the sight that came out had Bree's eyes expanding. Walking out was a wary looking Letty.

"Make a check up appointment for Ms. Gonzales in a month," the doctor instructed to the receptionist before returning to the back. Once Letty had her appointment card, she turned and froze on the spot as soon as she saw Bree. Her chin trembled for a moment, worry plastered on her face.

"Letty," Bree simply stated her name. Letty bit her lip for a moment before breaking down and sitting down next to her.

"Please don't tell," she begged, her hands twisting nervously together, her face pleading.

"If it's Dom's, he deserves to know."

"I'm not sure if it is his," she said in a quiet, guilty voice. "That's why I don't want him to know, at least not yet," she replied as she stared down at her hands. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Remember that ex I told you about? He called up my work and said I was pregnant. I'm here to prove that I'm not."

"Oh."

They both sat in silence for a moment before Bree spoke up.

"I won't say anything."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said or did. I was just looking for a way out and you were there," she said, her head bowed down.

"So you started something with me as a way to get out?" Bree asked incredulously.

"Yeah?" Letty said glancing up for a sec. Bree gave a heartless laugh and turned away. "For what it's worth, I am sorry. It's just really hard and I didn't know what to do."

"You're secret's safe for now. It's not my business to be telling so I won't tell," Bree said looking over at her briefly.

"Thank you. You don't have to and you shouldn't, not after the way I treated you. Guess you are the better person," Letty commented before getting up and leaving.

Bree sat gaping after Letty. Her behavior now made sense but didn't. She was pissed off that someone had used her again but she'd stay true to her word. She wasn't one to blabber, not after she'd given her word she wouldn't. The calling of her name broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see the nurse motioning her towards the back.

* * *

"I guess I owe you an apology," Lenny said after her read the paper Bree smacked down on his desk.

"Damn straight," she retorted and then smirked at Lenny to tell him she was just joking. Lenny shot her a smirk of his own.

"Welcome back then. You can start back up on Monday. And to make it up to you, how'd you feel about doing some physical therapy?" he asked.

"When?"

"After your classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, for an hour or two. It's really good pay," he said, enticing her.

"How much we talking about?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's triple pay," he answered and Bree let out a whistle.

"Why me?" She asked with suspicion.

"Guy wants the best, and right now, you're it," Lenny said pointing a finger at her.

"Fine, I'll take it," she answered, the money was too good to give up. If she saved it, she'd probably have more than plenty to rent an apartment.

"Good. I'll escort him to you on Monday after your classes. You'll use room 2," Lenny said handing her a key. Bree took the key and looked down at it. The key he gave her was to one of the better rooms they had with all updated equipment. They were reserved for serious injuries or top paying costumers.

"You sure are making a lot of commodities for this guy. What is he, a local tough guy that got hurt?"

"Something like that."

* * *

After lunch on Saturday, Bree found herself swept up to the garage, helping the guys fix their cars.

"So why is it that you guys are messing with the cars when they're perfectly fine already?" Bree asked as she handed Jesse a wrench. The guys frowned at her before laughing.

"We have races tonight," Brian said.

"Races? You mean real, live, actual races?"

"Yup," Leon said.

"On the street? Isn't that, illegal?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"You didn't let her in on it yet?" Vince asked Dom.

"I forgot she didn't know. Yeah we race, we escape the cops, we make money," he stated looking Bree in the eye. Her remembered their conversation about not changing to please the other and he guess this would be one of those moments.

"And you do this every weekend?" Bree asked, her voice still disbelieving. "And why is it that I've never heard of this?"

"It's alright, your just a poor sheltered child," Vince said patting her on the head and jumped back as Bree went to smack him.

"So you in for it?" Jesse asked, excitement radiating off of him. She looked around to see the guys looking at her expectantly, especially Dom.

"Count me in."

* * *

Bree finished helping around the garage before Mia finally dragged her out a few hours later, announcing that they had to get ready.

"So what exactly should I be expecting?" Bree asked while they were getting ready.

"Huh, oh, I don't know. Races are something you just have to experience. It'll all be good as long as you don't mind hot guys, nice cars, and some skanky girls on the side," Mia answered, making a face at the last part.

"Fun. So what about cops?"

"The guys usually run a scanner so we usually get a heads up before the cops show. It can get kind of scary though. You don't have to go if you don't want to. Don't feel like you have to go," Mia replied seriously, looking up from the clothes she was looking through.

"No, I want to go. Plus I think Dom really wants me to go. It's a part of him," Bree answered without looking up from the two shirts she was debating on.

"So you and Dom. I was hoping that you outlast his pull for a while longer."

"You worried about him or me?" Bree asked as she pulled on the black tank and began to tie up the strings on the sides.

"I haven't known you to long but you've been a good friend so far. I just don't want to see you get hurt. It broke my heart every time Letty cried, and I love my brother, but sometimes he can be an ass. Just be careful," Mia warned before turning back to the closet and picking out an outfit.

"I'll be careful Mia. After last time, I don't think I could go through that again," Bree said quietly as she fidgeted with the ties.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be with Dom. It kills me to say it but my brother isn't an angel and not always faithful," Mia said with a grim face.

"I've gotten the gist of that but people can change Mia, maybe he just needs a bit of motivation," Bree replied looking her straight in the eye. Mia simply gave her a shrug before turning back to the closet. Bree let out a sigh as she tried to find a skirt to wear and prayed that she was right.

* * *

"Come on Mia, Dom says if we don't get down there now, they're going to leave without us," Bree yelled as she pushed open the bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know that threat loses meaning each time," Mia said as she ran her hand through her hair and then followed Bree down stairs.

"Finally. Took long enough," Dom commented as he heard their footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh quit your whining," Mia told him as she appeared and walked down to Brian. Dom looked up to see Bree coming down, his eyes widening slightly as he took in her appearance. The black tank sheathed her body tightly, strips of skin showing through the ties on the sides; a black glitter skirt fluttered around her mid-thighs and a pair of low, lace up high heels completed the outfit.

Dom appraised her as she finish walking down the stairs and Bree stepped up to him, her own eyes looking at him from head to toe.

"Happy now?" she asked once she looked back up, a smirk on her face.

"Very," he answered, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a light kiss. "Alright, let's go."

Everyone files out the door and Dom locked it. He escorted her to his car and opened the door for her. Once he was seated, he started the car and took off, the other's falling in line behind him.

"So are you going to be racing tonight?" Bree asked as she stared outside, trying to recognize where they were going.

"Yeah. I'm the guy everyone tries to beat," he said with confidence.

"No wonder you expected me to know your name the first time we met."

"It's just that I don't meet to many people who don't know who I am. And what about you, drawing a line in the sand," he said chuckling and Bree laughed with him.

"Not my fault you couldn't keep your hands to yourself," Bree retorted. Dom just laughed at her and continued driving.

"So where we going?" Bree asked a few seconds later.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions," Dom said and watched as a pout form on Bree's face. "We're going to the warehouse district area. We group there and then we'll race. Anything else?" Bree shook her head no and looked out the window. Dom flicked a button and loud, thumping music filled the car.

The buildings began to get bigger and darker and soon Bree felt Dom slowing down. She stared out the tinted and watched as a lit area came into view. Bree's eyes widen as she took in all the different cars and people. Cars of every color were parked on each side as their owners showed them off. Skimpy dressed girls clung onto guys as their friends huddled in a circle around them.

Bree watched as everyone's focus shifted towards Dom's car and the groups stared as he revved the engine and made his way through the crowd. Bree twisted in her seat to see the rest of the guys flanked behind him. She looked over to see Dom practically glowing with energy. There was an air around him that made her skin prickle. He looked over to her and winked, a shine in his eyes that looked similar to the one he got when he was working on a car or talking to Jesse about certain parts, but now it glowed brighter. His excitement was contagious and Bree found herself even giddier than before.

Dom finally stopped the car and got out, murmuring a wait here before closing his door. Bree watched as a couple girls flew to his side and smiles as Dom greeted them and then turned them away. He then headed towards her door and Bree waited while he opened it and offered her a hand. Bree took his hand and stepped out of the car.

Whispers immediately sounded through the crowed and Bree self-consciously looked over herself. Dom pulled her farther out and closed her door.

"Don't worry it," Dom whispered in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her. "They're just talking about how I showed up with a hot date." He pulled back and smiled at her. Bree nodded her understanding and her gave her an 'I'll explain later' look.

The rest of the team got out of their cars and another round of whispers began as everyone took note that Letty was nowhere to be seen. Bree finally understood and settled more comfortable against Dom.

Mia came up to them, sensing Bree's apprehension of having everyone's eyes on her.

"You going to be okay?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she answered, pecking him on the cheek. Dom let go of her and then him and Brian walked over to Hector.

"So what do you think?" Mia asked as she leaned against Dom's car.

"It's different," she replied, taking in the variety of music and styles.

Bree and Mia had only been chatting for a few minutes when a guy sauntered over to them.

"Hey baby," he said, coming over to Bree's side. "The name's Ian, and what might yours be?" he asked as his eyes ran over her.

"Bree."

"Well Bree, how 'bout you come and hang with me?" he suggested.

"No thanks."

"Come on, you'll have fun," he said as he tried grabbing her arm.

"Once again, no," Bree replied as she pulled her arm free.

"Dom's watching," Mia whispered. Bree looked up to see him staring at her before glancing over at Ian. She gave him a wink before turning back to Ian.

"Look, you might be a really nice guy, but I'm already here with someone," she said giving him a sad smile.

"A'ight, here, you take this and call me up when you're free," he replied, slipping a piece of paper in her hand and then walking away. Bree looked down at the paper and gave a small laugh before ripping up the paper and throwing the pieces behind her. She looked back up and gave Dom a little wave, who was smirking at her. He shook his head at her antics before turning back to Hector and handing him a roll of money.

"So how are you fine ladies doing tonight?"

"Look pal, if I have to," Bree turned and yelled, stopping when she realized it was Leon, the rest of the guys laughing behind him. "Oh Le, you're horrible."

"What can I say, had to get you back for threatening my dinner," he said with a wink.

"You just wait Leon," Bree warned.

"Alright, let's pack it up, we got a race to do," Dom instructed as he came over. The guys nodded and each headed towards their own car, Mia riding with Brian.

"So now what?" Bree asked as she got into the car.

"Now we race."

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, Dom rolled to a stop, but this time in the middle of the street. Three other cars were on his left and Bree watched as two girls with spray cans walked in front of them, spraying as they went. Bree looking on in disbelief as the cars lined the road for more than a quarter of a mile. She heard a few horns blazing at the people that cut off the intersection. Bree looked out the window to see Mia motioning for her to come over.

"Stay close to V and the guys," he instructed as she began to open the door.

"I will," she answered, giving him a kiss before slipping out of the car and walking over to Mia.

Bree looked back to see Dom become serious as he looked over his gauges and messed with the passenger seat.

"I thought you said you guys have scanners?" Bree inquired.

"Le has them in his car," Vince said as he stood next to her. "You ever seen a race before?"

"No."

"Then I guess this'll be an experience. Alright, so that's Hector over there," V started to explain, pointing to a guy standing up in a car. "He helps organize races, holds the money."

"So we're just waiting for the all clear?"

"Yeah, and by the looks of it, I guess we got it," he said as he nodded over towards Hector who was waving his hands. The cars began revving and Bree looked at Dom; he was stone face, completely focused on the street in front of him. Bree squealed as fire shot out from the back of the car and Vince laughed at her.

"Go!" Hector yelled and the cars shot off. The cars speed down the road, Dom clearly in the lead. She cheered on with everyone else and watched as they began to disappear from view.

"He's going to win right?" Bree asked Vince.

"Always does."

Bree waited and let out a cheer as Dom's car appeared first and stopped at the starting line again. Everyone rushed forward, congratulating him. Hector handed over a large stack of money that he in turn, passed off to Mia to count. She hesitated as the same blonde girl from earlier curl up to Dom and whispered in his ear. Dom delayed for a moment before shaking his head no and unwrapping her arms from him. The girl frowned and tried to grab Dom again and Bree decided to step in.

"You win?" she asked, looking up from underneath her eyelashes, completely ignoring the girl.

"Yeah, you gonna be my trophy?" he asked.

"Maybe." She allowed Dom to pull her towards him and the other girl walked off, giving Bree a glare before disappearing into the crowd.

"So now what?" Bree asked looking up into his eyes.

"You'll see," he answered before kissing her.

* * *

"Corona?" V offered her one of the many beer bottles in his hand.

"No thanks."

"Alright, but it's your loss," he said as he walked off, passing a bottle to Leon and Jesse.

Bree leaned against the post and surveyed the room. They'd just gotten back from races and now the house was partially pack. People were drinking, dancing. Dom was off talking to a couple guys, both Leon and Jesse were chatting with a girl, and Mia and Brian were occupied with other things.

She'd only been here for about a week but she felt like she'd known them for longer. They were an easy group to like and she felt at home most of the time. But with the new job she was getting, she'd be making enough money to get an apartment. She was debating on what to do when a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against a firm chest.

"How you doin'?" Dom asked, his mouth hovering next to her ear.

"I'm okay," she answered as she tilted her head back to look at him. "What about you?"

"Doing good now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said kissing her. "How about watching a movie upstairs with me?"

"I don't know," Bree told him, a frown marring her face. She didn't want to go upstairs and have him get the wrong idea.

"Just a movie," he promised as he saw her reluctance. Bree found herself agreeing and followed him upstairs. She hadn't been into his bedroom before and assessed it as they walked in. It was pretty orderly, a guys typical room. She sat down on his bed and watched as he put a movie in before joining her on the bed. He sat up against the headboard and gently pulled her towards him. Bree settled next to him, her head resting on his chest. His arm came around her, his hand drawing little circles on the small of her back.

Bree wasn't too sure how much of the movie she got to watch because before she knew it, she fell asleep.

* * *

So you loved it, hated it, let me know. Hope you guys liked the extra long update. I know, guilt can be quite a motivator sometimes. That and I finally figured out the direction that I want to go with this story so I hope for updates more often. Keep your finger's crossed. For those of you interested, look for a _Standing _update here soon, either tonight or tomorrow. 


	13. New Client

All right, I am **SOOO** sorry that it has taken forever for me to update. I was enjoying my first couple weeks of freedom and have the biggest writer's block. **I want to thank all those that continue to read and review, you guys are the greatest!** So without further ado, here's is the next chapter.

* * *

Dom must have taken off her shoes and placed her underneath the blankets because that was the exact way she had woken up. Her body was wrapped up in blankets with her back to a comforting mass, an arm around her waist cradling her to him while the other lay underneath her head. A deep inhalation signaled his wakening and Bree peeked over her shoulder to see his eyes still shut.

"Are you going to pretend to be asleep all morning or do you plan on opening your eyes?" she whispered back to him.

"You're awake?" he asked opening his eyes.

"No, that's why I'm talking to you," she bantered. Dom raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head, making Bree giggle. "So, what time is it?"

Dom rolled onto his back while Bree flipped over, bracing her hand on his chest.

"Nine, why? You got somewhere to be today?" he asked yawning.

"No, but I want to do some stuff today," she answered as she lay her head on his chest. "What about you, you got anything planned?"

"It's Sunday, so no. We usually just hang around or do something together. There's a car that we're kind of behind on though, might go down and work a bit," he said brushing hair back from her face. Bree suddenly became aware of herself.

"Oh my gosh, I probably have the worst bed head ever," she mumbled into his chest.

"Looks fine to me," Dom replied.

"Dom," she started, looking up, her hazel eyes amused, "You're a guy, anything looks good to you. I'm going to go take a shower." Bree rose up, pulling off the covers.

"Come on, you look fine," Dom commented, his arm latching onto hers in an attempt to pull her back down. Bree allowed herself to be pulled back down and curled back up to him. Dom scooted down until her was looking directly into Bree's face. It was true that her hair was pretty wild but he liked it; it made her more tangible, more real.

"What?" Bree asked, growing self conscious under his scrutiny.

"Nothing. Just looking at you," he answered as he brought his face closer. Their breath mingled together before he kissed her. Her hand gripped at his shoulder, while his wrapped around her hip, bringing her closer. A sigh of contentment escaped his lips as he continued to kiss her, raining kisses down her face and throat. It seemed so strange to be satisfied when he was just kissing her.

He reluctantly pulled away a few minutes later, enjoying the daze look on Bree's face, her face flush, breathing a little ragged. "Go take your shower."

Bree pressed one last kiss against his lips and then got up, closing the door behind her.

Dom sat up and couldn't keep a smile off his face as he dressed. He headed down stairs and entered the kitchen to find Mia with her head in the fridge.

"Morning," he greeted as he grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and poured himself some coffee.

"Morning," Mia replied, grabbing out a few things and started making breakfast. Dom stared at her for a second before setting his cup down and joining her. Mia looked up, studying him, finally handing him a knife and the potato she'd just finish peeling. A smile that hadn't graced her face for a while surfaced.

She'd miss this. When they were younger, their dad had shown them how to cook, being both skilled at mechanics and surprisingly, cooking. Childhood memories of the three of them squished at the counter, all helping make whatever meal swam in her mind and she had to force the tears back. She sniffled and knew that Dom's eyes were on her. She glanced up to see him offering her a smile, telling her he was thinking the same thing she was.

Once the last potato had been chopped, Dom wrapped Mia up in a hug, Mia clinging onto him as a tear fell from beneath her closed eyelid. Dom had stopped cooking after their dad had died. She never knew why, but the fact that he was picking it back up said a lot.

"You tell anyone I helped you cook and there's going to be hell," he jokingly threatened. Mia let out a laugh; there was the brother she knew. But she knew that Dom would have put down the knife if he had heard someone coming. It was kind of their little secret. No one knew Dom knew how to really cook, not even Letty or Vince. It was something they had shared with their dad and was theirs alone.

Dom kissed the top of her forehead before letting her go, grabbing his cup of coffee and sitting down at the table. Mia turned back and finished making breakfast. Things were looking so much better.

* * *

Breakfast had been eaten and Bree and Mia were busy cleaning up the kitchen.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Mia asked as she passed Bree a plate to dry.

"Well, I'm getting a physical therapy case starting Monday so I figured it'd be a good idea to go out and see what apartments are available."

"You're leaving?" Mia exclaimed turning towards her.

"Well, not exactly leaving, but I need to find a place of my own. This was always meant to be temporary. Plus I'm sure that there are a whole bunch of places available around here," Bree added. Mia grew quiet and finally spoke up after a bit.

"Did you tell Dom yet?"

"What? No, why? Just because we're going out now doesn't change the fact that I need an apartment. In fact, I should be trying harder to find one now." At Mia's confused stare, Bree continued on. "If I'm staying here, the temptation to take things farther then they should is always going to be present, especially if I'm only sleeping down the hall from him. Things would…I can't…I need to take this one slow. As much as I try to seem like the whole Daman thing doesn't hurt, I does. I really like your brother, I do, but I can't do that again, I can't go through that again," Bree finished quietly.

"Okay, we'll go look. But just promise me you'll tell Dom," Mia replied.

"Tell me what?" Dom questioned as he appeared in the kitchen, dressed in some coveralls and a wife beater. He kissed Bree on the cheek and leaned against the counter next to her.

"Uh, Mia and I were thinking about going shopping today," she started, continuing on after Mia gave her a not so soft kick. "And I was thinking about going and seeing what apartments were available." Dom's cheek gave a twitch and Bree knew that he wasn't too happy about it.

"Fine," was all he said before walking out the door. Bree gave a sigh and finished drying the dishes.

"Well that went well," she stated dryly.

"Don't worry, that could have gone way worse," Mia said trying to cheer her up. "So…you said something around the lines of shopping?"

"I guess I did. You up for it?"

* * *

Four hours of shopping and three hours of apartment searching later, Bree was completely exhausted. Both the girls collapsed on the couch, bags surrounding them.

"Damn! Did you guys buy out the stores or what?" Vince griped from the kitchen door, a Corona in hand, Brian not to far behind him.

"No, it just looks like a lot. You buy one shirt and they have to stick it in this big dumb bag," Bree explained.

"So, care to tell what's up with Dom?" Vince questioned as he sat himself down in an armchair.

"I could, but I don't know how much good it'll do," Bree answered with a sigh. She got up, gathering her bags.

"Where you going?" Mia asked as Brian took the spot Bree just vacated.

"I'm going to go put my stuff away and then talk to that lug that is your brother," she replied over her shoulder as she walked upstairs.

Bree simply dropped the bags of clothes in her room, grabbed her car keys, and headed back outside. The drive to the garage was quick and she soon found herself inside, staring at his back as he looked over an engine.

"So…" Bree drawled out, noticing his back tense up. She walked over to him, resting on hand on his back, messaging it. She felt his muscles slowly relax. "So want to tell me what this is all about?" she asked even though she knew the answer. Dom let out a breath, holding on to the car frame.

"It's nothing," he replied then started working again.

"Pfft, that was a lie if I ever heard one," she shot back and Dom looked at her over his shoulder to see her standing with her hands on her hips, one eyebrow quirked. He finally turned and leaned back against the car, crossing his arms.

"Look, you knew that me living with you guys was only going to be a temp thing." Dom remained silent and Bree heaved a sigh after a few minutes. "I'm not going to play these stupid games with you."

"You're staying," he stated.

"Excuse me? You want to run that by me one more time?"

"I said that you're staying. You don't need an apartment," he replied.

"I can't believe you just told me that. You don't run my life. Remember, you don't own me," she spat back, sighing when Dom didn't say anything back, just staring at her with cold fury. "Whatever Dom, I'm too tired to deal with this. Just talk to me when you're ready." Bree turned and left out of the garage, leaving Dom alone, something he was grateful for. If it had been Letty, she would have kept pushing till he exploded.

He turned around and tried to work on the car. Bree's face kept floating in his mind though. Bree was right, her living with them was supposed to only be temporary. But they were together now, didn't that mean she should stay? Then he remembered the hesitation she had last night to go watch a movie with him, afraid it would go farther than a movie. He hated the fear he had seen last night.

He may not know the whole story of Daman, but he knew the basics and knew that she was still really hurting over it. Sometimes when she didn't realize he was looking, he could see the pain in her eyes; she'd just as soon cover it up when she saw he was looking. She was the same way he was in the respect, covering up the pain and hurt. What made it worse was that he'd pretty much acted like a jerk when she'd come all the way down here to talk to him, practically telling her that he owned her. God, wasn't that what Letty had always been screaming at him for, for controlling her.

He heaved a sigh and called it quits on the car. He hurriedly put away the tools he'd been using and locked up the garage. He knew that she wasn't going to talk to him, that he'd have to be the one who made it right.

By the time he got back up to the house, Mia was already setting food on the table, the guys gathered around. His eyes searched the room, looking for Bree. He turned questioning eyes towards Mia when he didn't see her anywhere

"She's having dinner in her room. She said not to bug her," Mia said, her own brown eyes letting him know that she was serious and a slight shake of her head told him not to go.

Dom sat down, cradling his head in his hands. He guessed there was always tomorrow.

* * *

Bree woke up the next morning feeling a bit better. Dom hadn't come talk to her last night so she presumed that Mia had told him not to. She rolled over and looked at the clock. Damn, if she didn't book if she was going to be late. She quickly got up and then she saw them.

Sitting on the top of her dresser was a small bouquet of red roses, the stark white card standing out within the bunch. She snatched the card and opened it.

_Tonight. 7:00. Come to the café. Wear something nice._

Bree smiled, if this was his idea of making things right with her, then it was starting to working. She frowned when she read it again. The café? What was so romantic about that? She was just going to have to trust him. A look at the clock had her dropping the card and running towards the shower. The last thing she needed was to be late for work.

* * *

"Last set guys!" Bree called out. Sweat was gathering on her face and her muscles burned in a good way. "5, 6, 7, 8! Cool down stretches!" For the next few minutes, the only sound was the deep breathing of the class. "Alright guys, that was great. See you Wednesday!" Bree said dismissing them, a chorus of byes ringing out. She ran a towel over her face and began to pack up the stuff in the room, saying goodbye to a few people who were still straggling around.

She grabbed her duffle bag and then headed towards the special rooms. The door to room 2 was already open and she stepped inside.

"Hope I'm not late," she greeted, smiling at Lenny who was standing in the room.

"Nope, was just showing our client to the room. Bree, I'd like you to meet your new client, Johnny Tran. Johnny Tran, this is Bree Delaney," Lenny introduced as he stepped aside to relieve an average built Asian man in a wheelchair. He might have been built once but his skin hung a little loose on his lean frame. His features were set in a stoic expression, his almost black eyes blank and as dark as night.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Delaney," he said in a monotone voice.

"You can call me Bree," she replied with a smile that he didn't return. Johnny simply nodded his head and turned to look at Lenny.

"Well, I'll let you get to work. Here's his file and what the doctor recommended," Lenny said handing her a folder. "If you need anything, page me."

"Will do," Bree called after him as he left the room and she began to flip through the file, her eyes scanning over the information. "So, you were shot and have been in a coma for a few months. Bullet hit your spinal cord and you lost most of your gross motor skills, so we're starting from scratch."

"Am I ever going to be like I was before?" Johnny asked, while his voice didn't show his fear, there was the slightest glimmer of it in his eyes. She had sympathy for him; who wouldn't? To be shot and put into a coma was a hardship and she respected the determination he seemed to have.

"Well, that's what I am hoping. But, I need you to understand that it's not going to happen over night. It's going to take a LOT of time and patience," Bree emphasized.

"I understand," he replied with another curt nod and then Bree began explaining the plan and what exactly they were going to do.

Physical therapy was slow and Johnny had been vague and quiet during the whole session. Bree didn't know if that was this norm, but she was going to crack him sooner or later. She couldn't handle the no talking thing. Plus, he was going to be in therapy for a while, they might as well be friends.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," Bree instructed. "So, you up for lunch?"

"You want to eat lunch?" he asked, taking the towel Bree was passing to him.

"Yeah, I'm starving. No breakfast and working out all day, makes a girl hungry. So, you want to come or not?" Bree gave him a smile.

"Not today, no thank you, but perhaps Wednesday?" He replied with a smile that made his face warm up and made him look much younger.

"That'd be great. So I'll see you Wednesday." Bree waved bye as a nurse came in and took him out. Bree gathered her things and started heading outside.

"BREE!" She turned to see Lenny coming down the stairs at her.

"Yeah?"

"Think you can fill in later? Ernie called in sick," he explained as he handed some papers to Zeke who was behind the front desk.

"Sure. That's at 2:30, right?"

"Thanks Bree, you're a peach."

Bree left and headed down to the café, only to find Mia with a couple customers, so she sat down at the counter, waiting till she was free.

"Hey, what's up?" Mia asked as she made her way over to her.

"Nothing really. Got to go back to work in an hour," she answered while looking at her watch.

"You covering for someone?" Bree nodded yes. "So what do you want?"

"Turkey sandwich and a cold bottle of water."

"You got it." Mia whipped it together and set it down in front of her after grabbing a bottle of water.

"Thanks Mi. So where is everyone else?" She asked in between bites.

"You just missed them. I talked to Dom too," Mia added with a smirk.

"Oh, you brat! You so know what's going to happen, don't you?" Mia's smirk only got bigger and she mimicked zipping her lips. "You suck," Bree stated with a pout.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it," she said before turning serious. "You've been good for him, you know. When he was with Letty, they were always fighting and yelling, but since he's been with you, he's been different. Sometimes I think you were purposely sent to him," she finished, a whimsical look on her face.

"Mia, I am not an angel or whatever you want to think I am. I'm just some girl that got cheated on by her boyfriend and managed to bump into your brother. That doesn't automatically change him," Bree countered back but the expression on Mia's face told her that no matter what she said, Mia wasn't going to change what she believed.

"Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself, but he's is different, and it's because of you."

* * *

By the time Bree arrived back to the house, it was almost 5. She ran up the stairs, taking another shower and dressing the new green dress she had gotten, that accented the green in her hazel eyes and fell around her knees. She combed her hair and left it down, waves forming as it dried. She lined her eyes with black eyeliner and left the rest of herself natural. She rustled her hands through her hair one last time and then headed down stairs, keys in hand.

"Woah baby!" Leon catcalled as she walked down the stairs, Vince and Jesse whistling behind him.

"Oh stop it you guys," she said as she felt her cheeks turn red. "So I'm going now." She turned and headed out the door, Mia shouting after her.

"Knew that dress was good for something!"

The sun was fading as Bree pulled up to the café. She parked her car and got out. The front of the café was covered, except for one last panel where a curtain hanged.

"Dom?" She called out, parting the curtain and stepping inside. A soft glow was coming from the middle of the café where space had been cleared for a table, where two candles were lit.

"Just give me a sec, I'm putting on the last touches," he answered from behind the counter. She stepped closer and saw that he was fixing something, an apron tied around his waist. "Sit down, I'll be there in a sec," he instructed.

Bree sat down in one of the chairs and rested her head in her palm, watching Dom. Soon he was rounding the counter, two plates in hand. He set them down and began to pour two glasses of wine. Once he has set those down, he untied the apron and threw it on the counter behind him.

He was dressed in a button up white shirt, which was only buttoned in the middle and flashed her peeks of his toned stomach. He finally sat down, his eyes glossing over her, his smile showing that he definitely approved. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Bree spoke up.

"Don't think that making a romantic dinner is going to get you off the hook."

"I know," he said soberly, setting down his fork. "What I said yesterday. I was wrong. And…I'm sorry. If you think you need get an apartment, then I'll help you get one."

Bree allowed what he said to set in before she spoke again. "Dom, I love being around you guys and I love being with you, but I can't be dependent on you. If this doesn't work, I'm going to be back at square one again. I'm not saying that this isn't going to work," she rushed on when he saw he was about to protest. "But I need to be sure that I'll still be okay if it doesn't. Plus, you're a hard guy to resist, I don't want to end up taking things to far and regret it."

"But I'm taking things slow. I want to get it right," Dom declared.

"I know," she said grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "But it's not you I don't trust, it's myself. I'm sorry. I just have a tendency to be impulsive sometimes and follow my heart even when it's not the smartest or best choice. Hence the whole me running out with all my stuff even though I didn't have anywhere to stay," she added with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm being honest when I say I want to do this right this time and I'm going to try-"

"But I'm going to have be patient with a stubborn you, right?" she cut in with a laugh that he joined in. "Oh, this pasta is really good," she commented after taking a bite. "Where did you get it?"

"I made it," Dom answered.

"Are you for serious?" Bree asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I can cook, I just don't like people knowing I can. You're the first person to know, other than Mia," he replied with almost embarrassed expression. "My dad…he was a great cook. He use to get me and Mia together during the morning and dinner and he would teach us."

"So I'm lucky number one after Mia?"

"Yeah," he answered with a timid smile, almost afraid of what her reaction would be.

"Well Mr. Toretto, I think I might actually keep you around," she commented with another laugh.

"Oh really?" he shot back, his self-confidence back in place.

"Yeah, don't you know that a guy that can actually cook is attractive?"

"Well now I do." Dom leaned over the table, one hand brushing her hair behind her ear. His hand curled around her cheek and pulled her forward, letting his lips brush against hers. Bree leaned into the kiss and lost herself in the feeling of him for a few seconds before pulling back and flashing him a smile that he returned.

They continued to eat until everything was gone, including the bread that had also been placed at the table.

"That was good. Thank you," she said, her eyes conveying to him that she was not only thankful for the meal but for also sharing a little part of him with her. "You feel like talking a walk on the beach?"

Twenty minutes later, they were strolling down the beach, holding hands. Bree giggled at the mental image she had of them in her mind.

"What you laughing at?" Dom asked.

"Nothing, just, could this be more cliché or what?" She answered and Dom laughed. They continued walking on, stopping when they came to a small dune. Dom stopped and sat down; Bree followed him and sat in front of him, letting him pull her back to him.

"When I was little," she started, feeling Dom draw her closer and set his chin on her shoulder, his arms curled around her. "My dad…he taught me how to play basketball. He even coached my team a couple years. He'd take me to all my practices and games; he was always there to cheer me on. Once he left, I tried to continue on, but it didn't feel right. So I quit. Haven't even touched one since then and haven't stepped back onto the court. I left it all behind, took down my trophies and stashed them away. No body knows that I can play or even that I did."

They were silent for a bit, Bree enjoying the crash of the waves on the beach not to far in front of them. "He left when I was thirteen. Haven't seen him since then. Kinda hurts to know that he's out there, somewhere, and not once has he even attempted to see me." She forced down the sob that lodged in her throat.

"I'm sorry," Dom said into her ear, pressing a kiss right below it.

"It's okay, not your fault. You kind of just learn to deal with it over time." She turned and gave him a small smile. The silence was broken when Dom noticed she was shaking the slightest bit.

"Cold?"

"Just a little," she answered, moving closer to him.

"Then let's head home." Dom picked her up as he rose, carrying her bridal style.

"Dom! Put me down!" she cried out.

"Oh stop your whining and hold on before I drop you," he shot back. Bree gave a sigh and snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, you really going to help me find an apartment?" she asked as she recalled their conversation from earlier.

"If that's what you want, then yes," he answered without missing a step, looking down at her briefly.

"Thanks," she said. Maybe Mia was right, maybe he was changing.

* * *

Allright, so the mystery physical therapy patient was Johnny Tran. I know that in the movie it made it seemed like he died, but for the sake of this fic, let's say he was revived and was just put into a coma. Please review and let me know what you guys thought! 


End file.
